La vida de Harry Potter junto a los Cullen
by ForeverHP92
Summary: La vida de Harry Potter cambia cuando unos vampiros le encuentran malherido, los Cullen. ¿Cómo será Harry Potter con unos nuevos parientes no sanguíneos? ¿En qué casa estará?
1. Capítulo 1

Era una noche fría, sin estrellas. Una rubia despampanante iba paseando por una calle desierta de Londres. La mujer era realmente preciosa, su pelo rubio y rizado le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, tenía un cuerpo escultural, su cara ers perfecta y sus ojos eran de color dorado.

Iba caminando con paso tranquilo cuando de repente se quedó parada; había escuchado un grito de dolor en medio de un sollozo, enseguida le llegó el olor de la sangre.

Se acercó a la casa donde se escuchaba los sollozos, los gritos y golpes de un látigo. Miró por la ventana y se quedó petrificada, nunca llegó a pensar que en Privet Drive podría ocurrir algo así al ver los jardines tan perfectos y cuidados.

Dentro del N°4 vio a un hombre obeso que parecía una morsa con un cinturón en la mano golpeando la espalda de un pequeño niño de no más de dos años, si llegaba a esa edad. Una mujer con cara de caballo veía todo eso con satisfacción.

No pudo aguantarlo más, destrozó la puerta de entrada de un empujón violento y con tanta rapidez que no se vio hasta que no llegó al lado del hombre cogiéndole del brazo.

\- Vuelve a golpearle y te sacaré las tripas- le dijo enseñándole los dientes.

\- ¿Q... Quién eres tú?

\- Tu peor pesadilla.

\- Rose, tranquilizante. Sé que es horrible pero no vale la pena- dijo un hombre rubio con los ojos dorados también, de unos 30 años.

\- Carlisle...

\- Rose, sabes que tengo razón. Suéltale.

La rubia llamada Rosalie soltó el brazo del hombre. Carlisle era su padre, miró atrás y vio a toda su familia allí: Esme con el cabello caoba, rizado y largo, era su madre; Alice, su hermana y cuñada, era como un duendecillo, pequeña con el pelo corto, negro y con las puntas que iban a todos lados; Jasper, su hermano, rubio con el pelo rizado hasta los hombros; Edward, cabello cobrizo y corto, su último hermano; y Emmet, su amado esposo, con el pelo rizado y corto también negro, parecía un oso.

Todos en la familia tenían los ojos dorados, debido a su condición de vampiros, pero más por su alimentación de beber sangre de animales.

Carlisle se dirigió al hombre con repugnancia.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu hijo?

\- Ese fenómeno no es mi hijo, es el hijo de la hermana de mi mujer

\- Tu sobrino. ¿Por qué le pegas?

\- Porque un monstruo como él se lo merece.

\- Ha cogido el juguete de mi Dudders- dijo la mujer indignada.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a un niño por coger un juguete?!- rugió Rosalie. Su marido la cogió por la cintura antes de que pudiese tirársele encima a ese intento de mujer.

\- Tranquila Osita.

\- ¿Y sus padres?- siguió Carlisle.

\- Muertos. Donde se merecen estar.

\- Bien. Ahora nos vamos a llevar al niño y vosotros no vais a decir nada.

Rosalie se soltó del agarre de su marido y se acercó al pequeño, el cual sollozaba en el suelo. Intentó cogerle pero el pequeño se alejó del contacto temeroso.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de la mujer.

\- Déjame a mí, hija. Tranquilo pequeño, no voy a hacerte daño, al revés quiero curarte y protegerte.

El niño le miró con sus grandes ojos verde esmeraldas anegados en lágrimas y se dejó caer, aunque temblaba de miedo.

Carlisle le cogió con cuidado para no hacerle daño o el menor daño posible.

\- ¿Tiene algo este pequeño? ¿Alguna ropa?

\- No- dijo entre dientes la morsa.

Edward, que leía las mentes, se acercó al armario debajo de las escaleras, allí cogió una manta con el nombre tejido del pequeño, después se acercó al cubo de basura y sacó un peluche de un ciervo.

Arropó al pequeño con la manta y los siete vampiros más el menor salieron de allí con rapidez.

Ellos cuidarían del niño y le darían todo el cariño que pudiesen porque un ser tan inocente no debería de sufrir de esa manera.

Y sin ellos saberlo, cada uno de los integrantes juraron proteger al niño: Harry Potter.


	2. Capítulo 2

Contestación de Reviews:

marcos. : Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 2

Llegaron a una casa, que más parecía una mansión de lo grande que era. Carlisle llevó al pequeño a una habitación donde le dejó al cuidado de su hija Rosalie, mientras vque él iba a por su maletín y todas las cosas necesarias para curarle las heridas.

El pequeño se había quedado dormido por el camino.

Comenzó a curarle en silencio; estaba acostumbrado a la sangre al ser un médico experimentado. Las heridas eran graves, pero afortunadamente no lo suficiente grave para que tuviese muchas secuelas.

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Rosalie desesperada.

\- Está grave, no voy a negarlo. Las heridas son profundas, tiene más cicatrices a parte de la de la frente, seguramente no ha sido la primera vez. También está desnutrido. Pero lo peor no va a ser las heridas físicas, si no las psicológicas.

\- Es muy pequeño, con cariño se olvidará de lo que ha pasado.

\- Eso espero hija.

\- Me quedaré a cuidarle por la noche. ¿Cómo sabíais que estaba ahí?

\- Alice lo vio.

\- Me lo imaginaba

Carlisle se fue con su esposa y Rosalie se quedó cuidando al menor, de vez en cuando Emmet se pasaba por la habitación.

Al día siguiente, el pequeño se fue despertando poco a poco, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor desorientado, en su observación se encontró con unos ojos dorados que le miraban desde una esquina.

\- Hola pequeño. Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño. Mi nombre es Emmet.

Harry le miraba temeroso, vio la sonrisa de ese hombre tan grande y supo que no le haría daño

\- H... Hola- susurró.

Emmet sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Esme te está preparando un buen desayuno.

\- S... Sí- el niño quiso darse la vuelta pero un dolor le atravesó la espalda y de quejó.

\- Cuidado, estás muy lastimado. Te ayudaré a que te sientes, si me permites acercarme a ti, claro..

Harry asintió, Emmet se acercó y le ayudó. En ese momento, Esme entró con una bandeja en la mano.

\- Buenos días, cariño. Aquí tienes tu desayuno, espero que tengas hambre.

Le llevó la bandeja para que desayunase. El niño, temeroso al principio, miraba el desayuno que consistía en un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido, un vaso de leche con chocolate y galletas caseras de pepitas de chocolate.

Esme y Emmet observaban al pequeño sin decir nada, al final en hambre le venció y cogió una galleta y mordió. Se comió la galleta y después cogió otra.

\- Tómate el zumo, cariño, te hará bien- le dijo Esme con voz maternal.

Harry le hizo caso y se lo bebió, Esme sonrió al igual que su hijo. Rosalie entró y miró al moreno con cariño y una sonrisa que Harry devolvió con timidez.

Una semana después, Carlisle dio su consentimiento para que se levantase. El niño estaba con mieod, sólo dejaba que se acercase Carlisle, Rosalie y extrañamente Emmet.

Rosalie le ayudó a bajar la escalera y se dirigieron al patio donde se encontraban todos, Harry soltó la mano de la rubia y se acercó con pasos presurosos al grandullón que le cogió con cariño.

\- ¡Enano! ¿Quieres jugar? Tengo una pelota nueva.

\- Sí, bueno... Si tú me dejas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Te he estado esperando... Vamos a por ella.

\- Ten cuidado Emmet, no le vayas a hacer daño- dijo preocupada Rosalie. Su marido no medía su fuerza y podría hacer daño al azabache.

\- Tranquila Osita.

Esa tarde, Harry disfrutó del juego con Emmet, se reía cuando el grandullón le hacía cosquillas o cuando le cogía en brazos y corrisy con él mientras que Rosalie les perseguía.

También, esa misma tarde Harry se sintió muy querido después de tanto tiempo, por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo quería. Solo esperaba que no le abandonase para así no poder volver con sus tíos.

Por la noche, el pequeño durmió agarrado a su ciervo de peluche y junto a su nuevo papi Emmet que se acostó en la cama con él hasta que cayó dormido.


	3. Capítulo 3

Contestación de Reviews:

Celeste criba Potter: Muchas gracias! Pobrecillo! Los Cullen serán unos buenos rescatadores. Yo no he encontrado en ningún lado que Emmet y Rosalie hagan de verdad de padres... Besos de chocolate :)

Nyon blanco: Gracias! La seguiré escrbiendo. Besos de chocolate :)

JAIMOL: Muchas gracias. No serán así de intensos siempre habrá capítulos más "normalitos". Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Poco a poco los Cullen consiguieron acercarse al menor.

Esme con el cariño que le daba con sus sonrisas y miradas maternales, con cada desayuno o comida que le hacía. El siguiente, para sorpresa de todos pero sobre todo del vampiro, fue Jasper cuando Harry se acercó con la pelota para que jugase con él. Harry se había dado cuenta que el rubio le protegía desde la distancia así que decidió acercarse a él. El siguiente fue Edward, el pequeño de despertó y escuchó música muy bonita, así que con cuidado de no caerse bajó las escaleras y vio a Edward tocar el piano. Dos semanas después Harry se acercó para poder ver las manos, Edward le sonrió, paró de tocar, le subió al taburete y después siguió tocando. La última fue Alice, a Harry le había asustado su hiperactividad, pero la vampira se ganó su cariño con sus cuidados.

Jasper consiguió la adopción de Harry. Los padres serían Carlisle y Esme, por lo menos sobre los papeles, ya que para el pequeño sus padres eran Emmet y Rosalie pero ellos no podían adoptarle ya que aparentaban tener 18 años.

Carlisle y Edward investigaron sobre el azabache, su pasado y su familia. Descubrieron que los Potter eran ricos, que eran una familia muy antigua de magos y que él era el último vivo después de que un mago oscuro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort matase a sus abuelos y sus padres. De los Evans, como se apellidaba su madre antes de casarse, descubrieron que todos estaban muertos excepto la famia Dursley, los cuales le habían pegado, maltratado y casi matado; sus abuelos habían muerto en un accidente de coche, su madre fue la primera bruja en la familia.

Guardaron toda la información para cuando Harry fuese mayor y quisiese saber sobre su familia biológica.

Entre todos le dieron el cariño que él necesitaba.

Harry resultó ser un niño muy inteligente y lo demostró cuando tenía tres años y les preguntó la razón de porqué ellos no comían. Todos se miraron estupefactos hasta que Carlisle se recuperó y le pudo contestar.

\- Nosotros tenemos otra dieta pequeño. La comida para nosotros no es buena. Nos alimentamos de sangre de animales.

\- ¡Oh, vale!

Cuando Harry tuvo cuatro años se mudaron a Alaska donde tenían una casa allí. Matricularon al azabache en un colegio donde jugaba con otros niños de su edad.

Aparte del colegio, Harry quiso aprender música. Edward se puso a enseñarle a tocar el piano; pronto se dieron cuenta de que era un prodigio para la música, lo que causó envidia en sus compañeros de clase.

A Harry le habían acorralado entre seis chicos durante el recreo y le pegaron y amenazaron. Cuando las clases terminaron el moreno salió y allí se encontraba su padre para recogerlo.

\- ¡Hola enano! ¿Qué tal el día?- le preguntó un sonriente Emmet.

\- Bien- susurró.

\- ¿Y ese tono? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No.

Emmet le miró con sospecha y después suspiró, ya se lo contaría cuando estuviese preparado. Le subió al coche y fueron a la casa.

Allí Jasper enseguida notó la tristeza del niño al ser un empata.

\- El Harry, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? Estás triste...

\- Nada.

\- Vamos sobrino, sabes que nos lo puedes contar.

Harry dudó pero no pudo aguantar las lágrimas más.

\- Nadie me quiere.

\- Eso no es verdad, cariño. Nosotros te queremos.

\- Sí, pero nadie más.

\- ¿Pero por qué dices eso?- preguntó y Rosalie abrazándole.

\- En el colegio no me quieren, me odian porque sé tocar el piano.

\- Ellos sólo te tienen envidia- afirmó Edward.

\- Mira hijo, sólo tienes que ser tú mismo y si a los demás no les gusta.. Allá ellos.

\- Sí, abuelo.

Harry abrazó a todos con cariño, le habían ayudado mucho y los quería.

Pensó lo que le había dicho su abuelo Carlisle y decidió hacerle caso. Él quería tener amigos por cómo era él en verdad, no por lo que fingía ser.

Siguió aprendiendo a tocar el piano porque la verdad es que le gustaba, al igual que siguió aprendiendo y leyendo libros.


	4. Capítulo 4

Contestación de Reviews:

Mar91: Me alegro! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuando tuvo nueve años le dijeron que era un mago pero que desgraciadamente no podían enseñarle nada de la magia, ni siquiera un libro porque no sabían dónde adquirirlos.

Harry estuvo temeroso por ser un monstruo, cosa que su padre Oso le quitó de la mente en cuanto Edward le dijo lo que su hijo pensaba de sí mismo.

Después de eso sintió felicidad al poder darle una explicación a las cosas extrañas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

El día que cumplió once años recibió una carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre. La lechuza marrón le dio la carta a Harry y después se marchó volando; el azabache tembloroso abrió la carta.

Querido Señor Potter,

Tenemos el placer de comunicarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall,

Directora Adjunta.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (primer curso), Miranda Goshawk. Historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling. Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore. Filtros y Pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. Las fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

I varita. I caldero (peltre, medida 2). I juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. I telescopio. I balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Harry terminó de leer la carta en voz alta. No sabía cómo sentirse, su abuelo le había dicho que era un mago cuando se asustó de la magia accidental que hacía y pensaba que era un monstruo.

\- Sabíamos que esto ocurriría- rompió el silencio Carlisle.

\- Pero no sabemos dónde comprar éstas cosas.

\- Lo averiguaremos Osita. Nuestro hijo estudiará magia... Si él quiere, claro.

Todos le miraron expectantes a su decisión.

\- Me encantaría ir. Aprender cosas nuevas, pero tampoco quiero dejar mis estudios a medias- estaba indeciso.

\- En verano podemos enseñarte todo lo que necesites. Iremos poco a poco, no hay prisa, al fin y al cabo el verano está para divertirse- dijo Esme.

\- Bueno... Entonces me gustaría ir.

\- Investigaremos dónde comprar todas estas cosas- afirmó Jasper.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Harry se dirigió hacia el piano junto a Edward, el cual le iba a enseñar otra canción.

Poco tiempo después el timbre sonó. Esme fue a abrir, allí, en el umbral había una mujer con un moño estirado.

\- Buenos días, soy la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡Oh! Pase por favor

La mujer pasó y escuchó una música muy bonita.

\- ¿De quién es la canción?

\- La ha compuesto mi hijo Edward.

\- Así que es el que la está tocando.

\- No. La está tocando otro de mis hijos, Harry.

\- ¿Harry Potter?

\- Harry Cullen. Le adoptamos legalmente.

\- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Puedo verle?

\- Claro.

Esme guió a la mujer hasta el piano. La profesora McGonagall observó a un adolescente con el pelo cobrizo y al lado a un niño de 11 años con el pelo azabache y revuelto.

La melodía era preciosa, pero no sólo era la canción, también era el pianista, tenía que admitir que era brillante. La melodía acabó.

\- Muy bien Harry. Lo has tocado increíble.

\- Gracias Ed.

Esme decidió intervenir en ese momento, sabía que su primer hijo se había dado cuenta de sus presencias desde el principio pero tenían que actuar como humanos.

\- Harry cariño, han venido a visitarte.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y a Minerva se atragantó con su propia saliva, los ojos del pequeño eran tan verdes como fue los de su madre, y se parecía muchísimo a su padre.

Llegaron todos los demás y se sentaron a escucharla. Minerva les contó todo sobre Hogwarts (lo necesario) y de cómo entrar al Callejón Diagón para que pudieran comprar todo lo necesario.

Después de que la mujer se fuera, discutieron sobre cuándo ir, tenían que ir a Londres para poder comprar todo.

Al final decidieron que pasarían allí el resto de las vacaciones de verano.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

La familia Cullen entraron al Caldero Chorreante y después de pedirle a Tom, el cantinero, que les abriese la entrada observaron por primera vez el Callejón Diagón.

Fueron primero a Gringotts, el banco de los magos para cambiar un poco de dinero, a parte de abrir una cámara con dinero para Harry por si lo necesitaba con 10 millones de dólares.

Una vez salieron de allí fueron a Madame Malkin a comprarle las túnicas para el colegio, fueron a la botica, al Emporio de las lechuzas... recorrieron todas las tiendas, sin tener que mirar dos veces ya que la condición vampírica había hecho que al entrar en el Callejón recordaran cada tienda con sólo verlas.

Para el final dejaron la tienda de libros, ya que tanto Carlisle, Edward y Harry se perderían por los estantes. Tardaron más de una hora en esa tienda, los tres se dedicaban a coger libros de todas las clases; sabían que al año que viene volverían a por más así que no se excedieron, según ellos.

Había niños allí que se le quedaban viendo cuando le veían con tantos libros que no podía con ellos. Harry iba con diez libros cuando se chocó con un pelirrojo de su edad, los dios cayeron al suelo.

\- Lo siento- dijo Harry.

\- ¡Mira por dónde vas empollón! No deberías leer tanto, eso no te hará ningún bien, al contrario, mira lo que has hecho por culpa de eso...

\- La inteligencia es algo privilegiado por eso tú no lo tienes, se nota que no sabrás reconocer un libro ni aunque lo tuvieras delante.

\- ¡Serás...!

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Emmet llegando hasta su hijo.

Los padres del chico llegaron hasta ellos.

\- Nada, sólo me he chocado con él y se me han caído los libros.

\- ¡Me ha insultado!- gritó el pelirrojo.

\- Sólo me he defendido.

\- Debería de cuidar de su hermano, es un maleducado- dijo la mujer furiosa.

\- No es mi hermano, es mi hijo.

\- ¿Su hijo? No me haga reír, es muy joven para tener hijos.

\- Tengo más de 80 años, señora.

\- ¿C... c... cómo? ¡Es un vampiro!

\- Exacto. No me gusta que insulten a mi hijo, esta vez lo pasaré por alto- dijo Emmet enojado.

\- Papá, tranquilo. No pasa nada.

Emmet le miró a los ojos y luego asintió, por el ojiverde hacía cualquier cosa.

\- Claro. ¿Tienes todo lo que quieres?

\- Sí, con esto tengo pero me tengo que comprar novelas fuera de aquí.

\- Por supuesto. Venga, vamos a pagar esto. Tu tío y tu abuelo también han terminado.

\- Sí.

Emmet le cogió los libros de los brazos y guió a su hijo hasta el mostrador para pagar dejando a los pelirrojos allí, asustados.

Sabía que no les debería haber dicho que era un vampiro pero siempre había querido decir que era su hijo y no su hermano, así que no se había podido resistir.

Ese mismo día por la noche, Harry se encontraba en su habitación, llorando en silencio para que su familia no le escuchasen. Llamaron a su puerta con suavidad y entraron, era su papá Oso.

\- Enano...- empezó a hablar y después calló dándose cuenta de los sollozos del menor- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

\- N... no.

\- ¿Entonces?

Emmet se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo, el cual le daba la espalda.

\- Es que no quiero que me separen de vosotros.

\- ¿Por qué te iban a separar de nosotros?

\- Porque esos magos saben que estoy viviendo con vampiros y pronto se enterarán en el colegio. No querrán que Harry Potter viva con vampiros- terminó con resentimiento.

\- Eso no pasará.

\- Ha sido mi culpa, si yo no le hubiese dicho eso a ese niño no separarían de vosotros- se lamentó sin escuchar al vampiro.

\- ¡Escúchame Harry! No te van a separar de nosotros, eres mi hijo y de Rosalie, al igual que nieto de Carlisle y Esme y sobrino de Jasper, Alice y Edward. Te adoptamos legalmente y no podrán hacer nada, magos o no.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. Ven aquí, enano. Dame un abrazo.

Harry así lo hizo, le abrazó con fuerza y Emmet le abrazó con cuidado.

Abajo habían escuchado lo que habían hablado padre e hijo y todos estuvieron muy orgullosos de cómo el grandullón había resuelto todo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Contestación de Reviews:

Mar91: Gracias! Sobre todo Emmet. Besos de chocolate :)

JAIMOL: Jajaja. Pues no sé si será Ravenclaw. Esta historia no tendrá mucho en Hogwarts será más en Forks que es donde vive con los Cullen. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: He cambiado un poco a Emmet, es infantil pero a la vez protector y buen padre... A mí también me encantan! Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 6

El día 1 de Septiembre llegó, Harry se despertó cuando su madre llegó a levantarle, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Cogieron el baúl del pequeño y llegaron a King Cross donde traspasaron el andén que había entre el 9 y el 10.

Jasper pasó primero para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, una vez que el rubio lo comprobó pasaron los siguientes gracias al don de Edward. Alice y Rosalie siguieron seguidos de Emmet y Harry, loa últimos en entrar fueron Esme, Carlisle y Edward.

Todos quedaron maravillados con el expreso, Emmet y Jasper le ayudaron a buscar un compartimento y colocar el baúl, después salieron a despedirse del pequeño.

Harry se despidió de todos con un poco de aprehensión por lo que le esperaría allí. Cada uno le deseaba suerte y le daba consejos.

Esmw le dijo que comiese bien, Alice que siempre fuese arreglado y guapo aunque fuese con ese feo uniforme, Jasper que no se amilanase ante unos posibles enemigos, Carlisle que estudiase mucho, Edward que no dejase de practicar su música, Emmet que se divirtiese y Rosalie que hiciese amigos y tuviese cuidado.

Cada uno le abrazó y le besó y él se subió en el expreso justo a tiempo. En su compartimento Harry sacó un libro que llevaba a medias sobre la historia del mundo mágico y se puso a leer.

Al poco tiempo, entraron al compartimento una chica con el pelo castaño enmarañado y una chica pelirroja. Ambas se sentaron enfrente.

\- Hola- saludó la pelirroja- soy Susan Bones.

\- Hola, yo soy Harry Cullen.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Encantado.

\- Oye, ese libro yo no me le he leído... Me estoy leyendo los de Hogwarts y la Historia de Hogwarts por supuesto.

\- ¡Ahh!

En ese momento, por la ventana, que estaba abierta, entró una pequeña ráfaga de viento, lo suficiente grande para despeinar al azabache, dejando a la vista la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente.

Las chicas len observaban con la boca abierta, no se esperaban que ese chico que tenía un libro en las manos y con ewost ojos verdes tan bonitos fuera Harry Potter.

\- ¡Eres Harry Potter!- gritó la castaña- lo sé todo sobre ti. Sé que derrotaste al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con tan sólo un año de edad. Impresionante... Supongo que estarás feliz con todo lo que pasó.

\- No creo que sepas todo sobre mí, sólo sabes lo que has leído en loa libros y puede que no sea todo cierto- dijo Harry con frialdad.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Los libros son fiables, además que seas famoso no te da ningún derecho para que me hables así...

\- A lo mejor te ha hablado así por decir cosas que no debías. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que estaría feliz por lo de ese día cuando se quedó huérfano? Eres una insensible, Granger.

\- Tú cállate, no deberías meterte en las conversaciones de otros.

\- Mira milita, no te conozco pero no me caes bien. Lo siento Harry, siento lo de ese día- el chico asintió- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Cómo es que te has presentado como "Cullen"?

\- ¡Ah, eso! Es porque cuando tenía dos años me adoptaron. En realidad me llamo Harry Potter-Cullen pero es que no quería que se me acercasen por ser famoso. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente de todo, sin hacer caso de la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos enfadada. Susan se había sentado al lado del chico para poder hablar mejor.

Harry quería saber cosas del mundo mágico y Susan del muggle así que pudieron hablar bastante sin momentos incómodos a causa del silencio.

La brujita del carrito pasó a mitad del trayecto, ambos compraron golosinas y se invitaron mutuamente con sonrisas.

* * *

Siento deciros que voy a tardar en volver a subir un capítulo... Me va a ser complicado. Pero prometo no dejarlo. En cuanto pueda subo más, de verdad.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)


	7. Capítulo 7

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Sii se lo ha ganado. He querido poner a Susan porque casi nunca sale en los fanfic, ni en los libros ni películas. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Emmet es súper tierno. Gracias no me había dado cuenta, en cuanto pueda lo corregiré. Besos de chocolate :)

Valerya Cullen: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Son una gran familia. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 7

Llegaron al colegio, los de primero siguieron a un hombre muy grande y se subieron en unos botes. Susan y Harry se subieron juntos a un bote junto con una chica rubia y un chico moreno que parecía muy tímido.

Vieron el colegio y abrieron sus bocas del asombro, era un castillo medieval precioso.

En las puertas del castillo los esperaba la profesora McGonagall, que después de explicarles lo de las casas los guió hasta el Gran Comedor donde se celebraría la selección.

La selección lo hacía un sombrero muy viejo y raído que tenía boca y hablaba. El sombrero cantó una canción, una vez terminada McGonagall los fue llamando por orden alfabético.

\- ¡Abbot, Hannah!

La chica rubia que había estado con él en el bote se acercó con paso tembloroso y se puso el sombrero que la mandó a Hufflepuf.

Susan también fue a Hufflepuf, Hermione Grangerr a Gryffindor, Neville Longbotton, el chico tímido, también fue a la casa de los leones.

\- ¡Potter, Harry!- le llamó la profesora.

Harry frunció el ceño pero se dirigió al frente, los demás alumnos cuchicheaban con asombro y los profesores le miraban atentamente.

\- Mmm, eres bastante difícil. Tienes muchas cualidades que buscaba Slythering, eres leal, inteligente y valiente. ¡Oh! Así que vives con vampiros... interesante. No sé dónde ponerte... Mmm, ya sé, ¡RAVENCLAW!

La casa de las águilas aplaudió con fuerzas, se alegraban de tener al mismísimo Harry Potter en su casa.

Harry se levantó después de quitarse el sombrero pero no se movió de allí, poco a poco los aplausos se apagaron y esperaron a que el moreno se sentase con los inteligentes.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Señor Potter?¿No le gusta esa casa?- la casa de Ravenclaw fruncieron el ceño con disgusto.

\- Oh no profesora, estoy muy contento en verdad, pero me gustaría aclarar algo.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Mi nombre es Harry Potter pero fui adoptado y llevo ese apellido. Así que si no les importa me gustaría aclarar que mi nombre es Harry Potter- Cullen.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto.

\- Gracias.

Harry se acercó a su mesa contento al igual que sus compañeros.

Se despertó en su cuarto, el cual compartiría con los otros chicos. Era el primero en despertarse, se bañó, se puso el uniforme, cogió un libro y bajó a leer en la Sala Común al ser todavía muy pronto.

Los profesores se dieron cuenta enseguida que era un chico muy inteligente y no le daba miedo el trabajo duro. También se dieron cuenta de que se metía en muchos problemas.

Ese año comenzaron a haber bromas por todo el colegio, los profesores culparon enseguida a los gemelos Weasley pero éstos negaban con vehemencia que fueran ellos.

Esa mañana, a mediados del curso, durante el desayuno hubo una pequeña explosión y de repente el profesor Snape junto con los Slythering habían cambiado la ropa. Las serpientes estaban vestidos de rojo y dorado al igual que su pelo, en la espalda de la camisa tenían escrito: "Los leones son muy guapos y las serpientes son arrastradas". El profesor Snape tenía el pelo de punta de color azul, llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa de color rosa, en la espalda escrito: "Soy un grasiento que me tiro pedos"

Las demás casas se echaron a reír, sobre todo cuando se levantaron y pudieron leer lo de las espaldas.

El bromista se hacía llamar: El bromista del Mitológico.

\- ¡El bromista del Mitológico es muy gracioso!- dijo Susan.

\- Sí, es bueno- se rió Harry.

Era la peor pesadilla de los alumnos y profesores, sobre todo de la casa de las serpientes.

* * *

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo que he podido publicar de casualidad.

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	8. Capítulo 8

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Me alegro de que te gusten las bromas... La verdad es que es lo que más me ha costado escribir... Supongo que saldrá pronto quién es el bromista ya que la historia estará ambientada másn en Forks que en Hogwarts... Gracias por leer. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Me alegro de quete guste ;) Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Me alegro de que te guste. Siento mucho el retraso. Gracias por comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

 **Siento muchísimo el retraso... He tenido muchos problemas y bueno también falta de tiempo aunque supongo que ahora sí podré actualizar más seguido o eso espero.**

 **Gracias por esperar, por leer y comentar.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a aquellas personas que me leen, que me comentan y los que me tienen en sus favoritos pero sobre todo a los que han esperado por la actualización.**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

Capítulo 8

En primer año, Harry logró salvar la Piedra Filosofal y se la dio al profesor Dumbledore sin que los demás se dieran cuenta; en segundo mató al basilisco con las mismas conclusiones; en tercero salvó a su padrino del beso del dementor; en cuarto participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y pudo salvar a Cedric cuando lo desmayó antes de que le diera la maldición asesina, vio resucitar a Voldemort, llevó a su compañero a Hogwarts y le pidió perdón; en quinto se metió en el Ministerio de Magia para coger la profecía donde murió su padrino; en sexto se iba con Dumbledore en busca de los horrocruxes y el director murió después de que los mortífagos entrasen a Hogwarts y en séptimo después de una búsqueda intensiva y una guerra sangrienta logró vencer a Voldemort para siempre.

Harry también tuvo sus relaciones donde salió con Anthony Goldenstein, Lee Jordan, Colín Creevey, Blaise Zabini y Justin Flint-Fletchey.

Cada Navidad y vacaciones de verano iba a su casa para pasarla con su familia excepto el último año; su familia no sabía nada de la guerra al vivir en Estados Unidos.

Su familia tampoco sabía sobre su orientación sexual y tenía miedo de qué pasarían.

Sacó sus TIMOS y sus EXTASIS con notas increíbles para el orgullo de su abuelo, aunque no sabía sobre sus EXTASIS.

Nadie sabía, excepto su papá Oso y su tío Jasper que él era El bromista del Mitológico, Harry sacaba fotos , sin que nadie se enterase, de sus bromas y se las enviaba a su padre.

Emmet y Jasper se lo pasaban en grande con las bromas, se reían muchísimo y estaban orgullosos de él.

Toda la familia echaba de menos al menor, no entendían porqué no contestaba sus cartas, porqué no había ido las dos últimas vacaciones de verano y la última Navidad.

No tenían noticias de él y estaban preocupados, ni siquiera sabían si estaba vivo o no.

Esme lo que quería hacer era llorar, Carlisle pensaba que estaba bien pero que había ocurrido algo por eso no se comunicaba con ellos, Rosalie estaba preocupada por su bebé, Emmet sólo quería abrazarle, Alice intentaba ver en el futuro del azabache sin éxito, Jasper pensaba con la cabeza fría y esperaba verle pronto y Edward sólo esperaba enseñarle sus nuevas canciones para así saber que estaba bien.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que echaban de menos, Harry se moría de ganas de ver a su familia de nuevo. Le habría encantado tenerlos a su lado en la guerra pero no quería que los pasase nada y por eso no les dijo sobre Voldemort y la guerra. Los mantuvo a salvo.

Harry se encontraba en un avión que se dirigía a Forks, Washington. Iría a ver a su familia y si ellos le seguían queriendo allí y le perdonaban pues se quedaría a vivir con ellos.

Ellos no sabían nada, sería una sorpresa... Bueno, esperaba que lo fuese y que su tía Alice no le hubiese visto volver...

El avión aterrizó y el bajó. Después de coger su maleta paró a un taxi y le dio la dirección de la casa Cullen.

Horas después el taxi paró enfrente de la casa, le pagó al taxista y bajó.

Sabía que habían oído acercarse el coche con sus sentidos vampíricos pero no habían salido al querer verse como humanos.

Estaba muy nervioso y eso la hacía sentir estúpido, al fin y al cabo era su familia, ¿por qué estar nervioso?

Se llenó de valor y tocó al timbre.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	9. Capítulo 9

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja bueno... teniendo en cuenta que tienen bastante años encima... no sé qué pensarán de su orientación sexual jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 9

Dos minutos después de haber llamado la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Esme Cullen, tan guapa como siempre.

Esme le miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida, Harry no podía dejar de mirarla.

\- Mi niño...

\- Hola abuela.

Esme quería llorar de felicidad pero al no poder se contentó con abrazarle con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, el azabache le devolvió el abrazo.

Una vez que se separaron Harry cogió la maleta y entró a la casa.

Allí en la sala estaban todos, su abuelo Carlisle, sus padres Emmet y Rosalie, su tía Alice y sus tíos Jasper y Edward; pero no eran los únicos, allí estaba una humana con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, que le miraba analizandole.

Todos le miraban sin saber qué decir hasta que Carlisle se adelantó y le dio un un buen abrazo. Después de él fue Alice llegando hasta él con sus pasos de bailarina.

\- ¡Peque! No te había visto venir...

\- Me alegro, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

\- Y vaya sorpresa... ¿Es que no me vas a dar un abrazo?

\- ¡Papá Oso!- Harry se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza.

Siempre se había sentido reconfortado entre los brazos de su padre.

Rosalie también le abrazó con cariño, seguida de Jasper y finalmente de Edward.

Todos querían saber de él y por un momento se olvidaron de la humana, hasta que ella habló, con un tono de reproche en la voz.

\- ¡Edward! ¿Quién es él?

El músico la miró.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Ven que te presento. Harry ella es Bella Swan, mi novia, Bella él es Harry, mi sobrino.

\- Encantado Isabella- Harry la dio la mano, la cuál la muchacha aceptó con reticencia.

\- ¿Tu sobrino? Pero si él es... Bueno...

\- Humano sí. En realidad en los documentos oficiales es el sexto hijo de Carlisle y Esme pero ellos son más como abuelos. Sus padres son Emmet y Rosalie. Está con nosotros desde que tenía dos años, le hemos visto crecer.

\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué no le había visto nunca? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Verás, Harry ha estado estudiando en Inglaterra, en un colegio de magia- dijo Alice contenta- no venía desde hace dos años.

\- ¿Magia? Alice, la magia no existe, es un mito.

\- Sí, al igual que los vampiros también se suponen que lo son- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno jovencito, espero que tengas una buena excusa para no venir y no contestarnos a nuestras cartas

\- Y la tengo abuela. El mundo mágico ha estado en guerra hasta hace casi dos meses.

\- ¿Guerra? ¿Has estado en una guerra?- gruñó Jasper.

\- Sí. Lo siento, no quería que os pasase nada así que no dije nada y no vine en verano. Me he pasado todo el año luchando batallas...

Y así Harry les empezó a contar todo una vez que se sentaron. Le escuchaban con preocupación, orgullo y miedo.

Bella miraba a Edward con el ceño fruncido al ver como su novio escuchaba atentamente a ese muchacho y a ella no la hacía caso. Ella estaba segura de que él no era mago y que esa guerra era falsa... ¡No se había oído hablar de muertes ni nada!

Después de contar todo se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansado.

Le enseñaron su habitación, la cuál estaba decorada a su gusto. La habían decorado con la esperanza de que algún día volviese junto a ellos.

Harry dejó su maleta a un lado, se desnudó y se metió en la cama dispuesto a descansar.

Rosalie le observó desde el umbral de la habitación sin creerse todavía que su hijo estuviese allí, durmiendo en su cama.

\- Yo también me siento igual, Osita.

Rosalie suspiró.

\- Está tan cambiado, Emmet. Ha crecido mucho y es más maduro.

\- Si ha estado en una guerra es normal que sea más maduro e independiente. Sólo tenemos que estar cerca de él y apoyarle en todo.

\- Sí, tienes razón. No dejaré que se vaya de nuevo, que le separen de mi lado.

\- No lo permitiremos. Vamos, que descanse. Tengo la sensación que si seguimos aquí mirándole se va a despertar.

La rubia asintió y juntos se fueron a su cuarto. Nadie los separaría de nuevo.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

PD: sjrodgers23: I`m sorry. I am not answering in English in another chapter.

También por si mi escritura en inglés está mal.. jajaja se me da muy mal :`(

Besos de chocolate :)


	10. Capítulo 10

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Bella no me cae bien así que va a joder un poquito jaja. Gracias por los comentarios. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thank you!I love sseing her jealous... Thank you for the reviews. Chocolate kisses :)

Mar91: Jajaja lo resumí todo rápido ya que la historia se desarrolla en Forks... Bella será un poco mala... Gracias por comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 10

Harry se levantó con sólo un pantalón de pijama y se fue a desayunar a la cocina donde aparecieron todos cuando le escucharon levantarse. Bella también estaba allí desayunando.

\- Buenos días- saludó con un bostezo.

\- Buenos días- le contestaron.

Harry se dirigió a la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche. Rosalie le había sacado un vaso con una sonrisa.

\- Esto... Hijo, ¿y esas cicatrices?- le preguntó su madre apuntándole al pecho.

\- Heridas de guerra mamá. Tranquila, gracias a la magia se han curado pronto.

Esme le puso un plato con huevos, beicon y tostadas. Harry se sentó una vez que le dio las gracias y se dispuso a desayunar cuando una voz le interrumpió.

\- Desayunar a medio vestir es de maleducados- dijo Bella.

Harry alzó una ceja.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- afirmó Edward.

\- Pues que pena, no pienso ponerme nada encima- cogió el tenedor y se llevó un poco de huevo a la boca.

\- Nosotros no te educamos así...

\- ¡Déjalo Edward! Ésta es su casa... - dijo Rosalie.

\- De Bella también y ella está incómoda con su medio desnudez.

\- No es la casa de ella, ella tiene su casa. No es una Cullen, Harry sí.

\- ¡Pues no parecía un Cullen cuando nos abandonó y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírnoslo!- gritó Edward enojado.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y herido. Sorprendido porque Ed nunca le había gritado de esa forma; y dolido por lo que había dicho, el sólo quería que no le pasase nada, no querían que muriesen; por eso no volvió, por eso no les contestó a sus cartas, tenía miedo de que le convenciesen para contarles lo de la guerra mágica.

\- ¡Edward!- le regañó Carlisle - Harry ya nos explicó sus razones.

\- No importa abuelo. Ya he visto que para Edward no soy bienvenido en esta casa y que ya no me considera parte de esta familia. Está bien, no importa. De verdad. Estaba todo muy rico abuela, gracias.

Dicho esto se levantó y se fue a su habitación, quería estar solo.

Harry se vistió y se tumbó en la cama una vez que se puso unos auriculares para escuchar música. La música siempre le había relajado y en esta ocasión no fue distinto.

Llamaron a la puerta pero él no lo escuchó. La abrieron y por ella entró su padre.

Emmet se acercó a él y le quitó un auricular para que notase que estaba allí; fue en un segundo que el vampiro se quedó sorprendido.

Harry, que había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió, sacó su varita y poniéndose de rodillas en la cama le apuntó al cuello inmortal.

\- Hijo- Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes, asustado.

\- Lo... Lo siento. Yo... No...

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo hijo. Ha sido culpa mía. Tu reacción es normal cuando vienes de una guerra, tranquilo.

Harry apartó la varita del cuello de su padre, apenado.

\- Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Qué escuchabas?

\- Queen.

\- ¿Esos no son gays?

\- Sí- contestó incómodo- ¿Querías algo papá?

\- Sí, ¿quieres jugar a pases de fútbol? Bueno, ya sé que lo jugábamos cuando eras pequeño y que ya eres grande...

\- Claro, ¡me encantaría!- le interrumpió Harry emocionado de volver a jugar fútbol con su padre.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Pues vamos! Voy a por la pelota.

Emmet se levantó y salió corriendo con sus poderes vampíricos, Harry se río entre dientes y apagando la música salió de allí para ir al jardín.

Por el camino de encontró a Alice, Edward y Bella que hablaban en el pasillo. Él pasó de largo.

\- ¡Ei moreno! Me encanta tu nuevo look, esos pantalones son preciosos y te sientan de maravilla- dijo Alice con una ancha sonrisa.

\- Gracias tía Alice, los compré en Londres.

Alice asintió con la cabeza apreciando la vestimenta del muchacho.

Harry llevaba unos pantalones pitillos azules con una rodilla rota, una camiseta de manga corta de color negro con un dragón azul y unas botas de piel de dragón.

\- ¿Las botas de dónde son?

\- Las compré en el Callejón Diagón, son de piel de dragón, muy resistentes.

Harry sonreía ante la admiración de Alice con la ropa que usaba.

Salió al jardín donde su padre le esperaba con un balón de fútbol americano en las manos y muy emocionado, ya que sonreia como nunca y daba saltitos en su sitio.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	11. Capítulo 11

Contestación de Reviews:

Mar91: No verdad? JajajaGracias por comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja mira más por su novia... :( Emmet es el mejor! Jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Oh vaya! Muchas gracias! Estoy de acuerdo contigo jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Esme dis not like and would be very bad if Edward leaves. I agree with you ;). Thanks for comment. Chocolate kisses :)

* * *

Capítulo 11

Emmet sonreía feliz de haber jugado al fútbol con su hijo, lo había echado de menos, había estado muy nervioso al verle tan cambiado, pensaba que ya no querría jugar a eso como cuando era pequeño, se equivocó.

\- ¡Osita! ¡Harry me ha contado muchas cosas divertidas de sus bromas en el colegio!

\- ¿En serio? ¿Has hecho más bromas?- preguntó Jasper emocionado.

\- No en realidad, salvo al final del sexto curso... En el séptimo no hice ninguna aunque claro casi no fui al colegio...

Bella bufó y todas la miraron.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Rosalie de mala manera. Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Nada. Es sólo que me parece increíble que estéis orgullosos de él. Gasta bromas, se salta clases, no va al colegio... Y vosotros tan contentos. Es increíble.

\- Tengo las mejores notas de todo mi curso. Sólo me gustan las bromas, además si no iba a clase o al colegio era porque estaba luchando contra un mago oscuro, el más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y con sus secuaces.

\- Yo ni siquiera me creo que seas mago.

Harry alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón. Movió su mano derecha en dirección de la muchacha. Los demás se echaron a reír excepto Edward que frunció el ceño.

Esme no se reía pero sonrió al igual que Alice.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Harry volvió a mover su mano divertido e hizo aparecer un espejo. Bella se miró y gritó horrorizada: tenía el pelo mitad verde y mitad azul y en la parte de atrás lo tenía levantado al igual que un pavo real, la piel de su cara estaba roja con dos círculos amarillos en las mejillas.

\- ¡Qué guapa estás Bella!- dijo Emmet entre risas

\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

\- Sólo te demostraba que la magia existe, nada más.

\- Sácale una foto, Harry- dijo Jasper.

Harry movió su mano por tercera vez y en las manos de Jasper apareció una cámara de fotos, el rubio no perdió en tiempo y le hizo una foto a la furiosa chica.

De repente, Harry se vio impulsado hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra la pared con fuerza. Edward le agarraba el cuello y le presionaba. Estaba enfadado con el azabache y mucho.

La espalda del muchacho crujió.

\- ¡Quítala eso! ¡Ahora;- rugió con fuerza.

\- Edward suelta a mi hijo ahora mismo- gritó Rosalie.

\- ¿Es qué estás sordo? ¡Qué le sueltes!- siguió Emmet furioso.

Jasper agarró a Edward y le intentaba alejar. Harry movió su mano y Bella volvió a estar normal pero Edward le seguía apretando, Jasper seguía intentando apartarle, Emmet se acercó enseguida y entre los dos lograron que lo soltase.

Rosalie, Alice y Esme se acercaron a Harry, el cuál había caído al suelo, y le cogieron con cuidado, él estaba adolorido, le dolía la espalda a rabiar. Esme cogió el móvil y llamó a su marido para que volviese enseguida para que mirase al pequeño.

Emmet soltó al vampiro y se acercó a su hijo.

\- ¿No deberíamos llevarle a su habitación?

\- No Rosalie, podría ser peor, hay que esperar a Carlisle- aseguró Alice.

El vampiro oso miró a Edward y le advirtió.

\- Si a mi hijo le ha llegado a pasar algo fatal, te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.

En quince minutos, Carlisle llegó con su maletín en la mano. Con paso agitado se acercó al muchacho y le revisó minuciosamente, Harry gemía de dolor.

Poco después el doctor se levantó y fue a buscar vendas y todo lo necesario que tenía arriba y volvió abajo para seguir con su trabajo.

\- Emmet, Jasper cogedle con cuidado, con mucho cuidado y llevarle a su cama, ponerle boca abajo.

Los dos vampiros lo hicieron enseguida y con todo el cuidado que podían le llevaron. Después, volvieron a la sala para saber qué le pasaba con exactitud.

\- Vamos Carlisle, ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo?- demandó Rosalie.

\- Tiene costillas quebradas y otras con fisuras. También tiene la tráquea dañada y moratones. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Antes de que alguien pudiese contestar Emmet arremetió contra su hermano y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, Edward por el golpe chocó contra la pared. Jasper paró a Emmet antes de que le volviese a pegar, aunque lo mereciese.

Alice le contó todo a su padre, con cada palabra al buen hombre se le ensombrecía el rostro.

\- Edward, lo que has hecho es horrible, un miembro de esta familia esta ahora en cama y gimiendo de dolor por tu culpa. Estoy muy decepcionado & le dijo Carlisle muy serio.

Edward sólo bajó la mirada avergonzado.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	12. Capítulo 12

Contestación de Reviews:

Invitado: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Los capítulos me están saliendo así... por más que lo intento no me salen más largos jajaja. A mí también. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: No se acercará a Harry, no le dejarán. Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Jajaja lo sé! Yo según lo escribía me sentía mal. Besos de chocolate :)

Olivia PttrEvans: Oh sí! No te preocupes que la llegará tarde o temprano el abandono de Edward... Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23:I don´t think she does. He is her son. Kisses chocolate :)

Anairafuji: Está cegado. Pronto desaparecerá. Gracias por comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

Quesito 2015: Jajajajaja. no creo que eso pase. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 12

Harry gemía de dolor, Rosalie estaba a su lado sin saber qué hacer para no ver a su hijo sufrir devesa manera. Ella misma le habría partido la cara a su hermano pero su marido se le había adelantado.

\- Mamá.

\- ¡Hijo! ¿Necesitas algo?

\- En mi baúl hay una caja con frascos de pociones.

Rosalie la buscó y se la llevó enseguida.

\- Aquí está.

\- Dentro tiene que haber una poción de color rosa claro, dame una por favor.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Poción calmante.

Harry se la tomó de un trago y suspiró, poco después se volvió a quedar dormido.

\- ¿Qué tal está?- preguntó Carlisle tres horas después. Acababa de llegar del hospital.

\- Bien. Se ha despertado y me ha pedido una poción calmante. Se ha quedado dormido enseguida en cuanto de la ha tomado.

\- Voy a revisarle.

Edward tocaba el piano, se sentía fatal, por su culpa su sobrino estaba en su habitación, con las costillas quebradas. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño pero no sabía cómo pedirle perdón; en realidad no podía, Jasper le vigilaba y no le dejaba acercarse.

Bella, por otro lado, estaba feliz. No le gustaba ese muchacho y que estuviese en cama hacía que su novio no estuviese pendiente de él.

La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió y por ella apareció el mismo Harry junto a su madre, andando a paso lento. Edward se levantó pero Jasper apareció antes de que él se pudiese acercar.

\- ¿Ya te puedes levantar?

\- Sí, Jas. Una poción crece- huesos y un par de pociones calmantes y ya ves.. Aquí me tienes.

\- Me alegro sobrino, creo que Esme está preparando la comida.

\- ¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué bien! Ya empezaba a tener hambre- dijo Bella sobrientet en cuanto entraron a la cocina y vio el plato de canelones con bechamel.

Edward sonrió, Bella cogió un tenedor y fue a pinchar un canelón pero el plato desapareció antes de que llegase a su destino.

\- Lo siento Bella pero los canelones son para Harry. Siempre le han encantado y necesita comer- dijo Jasper con el plato en la mano.

\- ¡P... Pero yo quiero canelones!

\- Pues lo siento humana pero eso es para mi hijo- gruñó Rose.

Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Quiero canelones con bechamel!

\- Lo siento Bella, pero no hay más. Pensaba que no ibas a comer aquiescencia, que ya habías comido en tu casa, como me has dicho antes. Pero te puedo hacer otra cosa...- intentó conciliar Esme apenada.

\- ¡Yo no quiero otra cosa, Edward!

\- Mamá por favor...

\- Lo siento Edward, pero es que no hay más.

\- Tranquila abuela, puedo comer otra cosa, que se coma ella los canelones.

\- No cariño, ella comerá otra cosa. Tienes que alimentarte- dijo su madre.

Jasper le puso el plato enfrente y su madre le ayudó a sentarse. Harry comenzó a comer bajo la mirada furiosa de la otra humana de la casa.

\- Mmm, está riquísimo abuela, llevaba tiempo sin comer canelones y mucho menos tan ricos como éstos- la alabó.

\- Gracias cariño. Bella querida, ¿te hago algo para comer?

\- No, gracias Esme. Sólo me apetecía canelones con bechamel.

Esme suspiró con tristeza, Jasper frunció el ceño y Rosalie gruñó.

Después de que el moreno terminase se levantó, quería tumbarse, la espalda le seguían doliendo.

\- Harry- le llamó Edward- lo siento, yo no quería hacerte año. Fue sin querer. Me enfadé cuando le hiciste esa broma pesada a mi novia. Lo siento.

Harry asintió y siguió su camino bajo los ojos cuidadosos de su madre, al igual que los de su tío Jasper que le seguía silenciosamente.

Una vez en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama con cuidado con la ayuda de Rose. Jasper usando su don le intentaba calmar el dolor, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde el principio.

\- Gracias Jas.

\- De nada Harry. Duérmete que todavía no estás recuperado.

\- ¿Necesitas otro calmante cariño?

\- No. He estado en peores con condiciones.

Los dos hermanos se miraron preocupados por lo que había dicho el azabache.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	13. Capítulo 13

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess:Sí jajaja, pobre Harry! Bella es una perra y a mí no me cae bien. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Está dolido y cree que está enmorado de Bella y ya sabes... El amor nos hace ciegos. Alice y Emmet estarían por ahí, como cazando o a saber dónde jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: No creo que destapen como es ella pero Edward se deshará de ella tarde o temprano. Besos de chocolate :)

Quesito 2015: Jajajajaja. Yo no estaría en contra de que se la quemase a ella en la hoguera... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Sí, lo es. Pronto se deshicieron de ella y verás. besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Es una niña pequeña jaja. Sigue con que la magia no existe porque es cabezota y siempre quiere tener la razón, si admite que la magia existe eso haría que ella admitiese que se había equivocado. No dejan de ser viejos, nacieron en épocas diferentes. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 13

Dos días después Harry ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Se levantó y fue a desayunar.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Harry.

\- He pasado una noche increíble- dijo Harry con estusiasmo.

Empezó a comer del plato que su abuela le puso enfrente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy enano?

\- Pues tengo que matricularme en el instituto. Llevo un año sin estudiar estos estudios y quiero sacarme el título.

\- Me parece muy bien cariño.

\- Gracias abuela.

\- ¿Y después?- volvió a preguntar Emmet.

\- Estoy libre.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Te gustaría ir a Port Angeles conmigo?

\- Claro papá Oso.

Bella rió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Rose.

\- No, es solo que me parece gracioso que le llame así a Emmet.

\- Me llama así desde que era pequeño- contesto con nostalgia- ¿Has terminado? Pues vamos.

Emmet acompañó a su hijo a matricularse y después fueron a Port Angeles. Rose y él lo habían hablado y querían comprarle un coche a su hijo, el coche que le gustase.

Estuvieron mirando coches hasta que al mago le gustó uno muchísimo, era un Ferrari California T azul.

Después de rellenar todos los papeles fueron a comprarle a Rose alguna joya bonita como disculpa por no haberla llevado.

Iban andando por la calle, vieron a dos chicos de unos 17 años; uno de ellos se le quedó mirando fijamente a Harry y sonrió con picardía, Harry también sonrió, era bastante guapo.

Emmet se dio cuenta y se extraño un poco... Si hubiese sido una chica diría que su hijo había ligado pero era un chico. ¡Espera! A no ser que... no lo sabía. Nunca habían hablado de eso, ni siquiera sabía si su hijo había tenido alguna relación, era virgen o simplemente había dado su primer beso.

Hablaría con él, le demostraría que podía contarle cualquier cosa y no solo las bromas, de fútbol o cosas así. No. Era su hijo y quería hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

En el coche de vuelta a Forks, Emmet no sabía cómo sacar a colación la conversación.

\- Hijo, me he dado cuenta antes de que un chico te ha dado un buen repaso...

\- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó un poco nervioso Harry.

\- Sí, y también me he dado cuenta de que a ti no te ha molestado- Emmet esperó a que dijese algo, como no fue así siguió hablando- Y bueno, también me he dado cuenta de que no sé absolutamente nada de tu vida amorosa.

\- ¿Quieres saber si soy virgen?

\- No era eso pero me lo puedes contar si quieres. En realidad, yo me preguntaba por tus preferencias sexuales...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- él sabía por dónde iba su padre pero no quería hablar de eso, no estaba preparado porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su familia, al fin y al cabo el más joven era su padre y tenía 90 años.

Emmet suspiró.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Me refiero si a ti te gustan los hombres o las mujeres.

\- Papá no tenemos que hablar de esto.

\- Pero es que yo quiero hablar de esto.

\- Bien- contestó con un suspiro.

\- Entonces, ¿eres heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual?

\- Homosexual.

Harry lo dijo muy bajito para que no le escuchase, cosa que no ocurrió. Emmet lo había escuchado perfectamente con sus poderes vampíricos.

El silencio reinó en le coche durante unos minutos, minutos que cada vez que seguían pasando más nervioso ponían la azabache. Emmet no sabía qué decir. Harry esperó pacientemente.

\- ¡Oh! Bien- contestó finalmente el vampiro.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir "Oh bien"?

\- Pues eso. Mira hijo a mí no me importa pero no entiendo porqué razón no nos lo has dicho... Porqué no me lo has dicho.

\- No sabía cómo os lo ibais a tomar. ¿No te importa?

\- Por supuesto que no, lo que tú quieras y te haga feliz. Estoy seguro que a los demás no les va a importar. Ya lo verás- intentó tranquiilizarle.

\- Eso espero- susurró Harry.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	14. Capítulo 14

Contestación de Reviews:

xXm3ch3X: Jajaja se enteran de la forma menos esperada jaja. Emmet es un poco infantil pero cuando se trata de Harry, su hijo... la cosa cambia. Besos de chocolate :)

Quesito 2015: Los einto los capítulos me salen así... por más que lo intento... pero intentaré actualizar cada día o cada dos días. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks you. Chocolate kisses :)

TsukihimePrincess:Eso no es mala idea... jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Eso mismo... Emmet es Emmet jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

marissoler: En cuanto pueda... Lo prometo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

Anairafuji: Pronto... lo bueno se hace esperar jaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 14

Harry se estaba duchando, estaba recién levantado y quería despejarse. Su móvil se le había dejado en la cocina, el cual comenzó a sonar. Alice que estaba allí al igual que Emmet, Carlisle y Esme, le cogió tranquilamente.

\- ¡Harry! Qué pronto me has olvidado... aunque espero que no hayas olvidado mi cuerpo, que sepas que yo el tuyo no- se echó a reír- ¿Harry? ¿Harry?

Alice colgó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- No lo sé, hija pero a mí me parece que ese chico ha insinuado que se ha acostado con mi nieto- dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento Harry entró por la puerta, se paró en medio de la cocina cuando las miradas de sus abuelos y su tía se clavaron en él con dudas y la de su padre intentando decirle algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Harry, te ha llamado un tal Lee Jordan- dijo Alice.

\- ¡Oh! Vale.

\- Alice le ha cogido y bueno ha dicho algo de lo que nos gustaría hablar contigo.

\- Claro abuelo- dijo Harry intentando estar tranquilo. Conociendo a Lee seguro que ha hablado de más, estaba seguro que había dicho algo.

\- Bueno, verás... ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Harry miró a su padre aterrado pero éste no sabía qué decirle. Cogió aire, tenía que ser sincero no se le presentaría mejor oportunidad para contarlo.

\- Sí abuelo. Me gustan los hombres. Soy gay.

\- Pero cariño, ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?- dijo Esme con voz suave, intentando entender a su nieto.

\- Porque nacisteis en épocas donde la homosexualidad no estaba bien vista. No sabía cómo os lo ibais a tomar.

\- Bueno, él tiene razón. Yo necesito pensarlo- dijo Alice, para después salir de la cocina.

\- Lo siento hijo pero no dejo de tener más de 300 años- Carlisle imitó a su hija.

\- Yo también necesito pensarlo y acostumbrarme.

Esme también salió dejando a padre e hijo solos en la habitación.

Emmet se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Necesitan tiempo- intentó tranquilizarle.

\- Claro. Voy a dar un paseo, quiero familiarizarme con el pueblo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, tranquilo. ¿Me dejas tu coche?- Emmet asintió.

Harry cogió el móvil y fue al garaje a por el Jeep de su padre. Se montó y salió de la casa, lo necesitaba.

Sentía su corazón estrujado, sabía que la reacción que había tenido su familia era la que había esperado, pero una parte de su corazón y de él esperaba que lo aceptasen aunque era obvio que se había equivocado.

Dolía, dolía mucho que no le aceptasen cómo era, tal vez debería irse para no incomodarlos con su presencia... No podía, no era capaz de dejarlos de nuevo, era un cobarde.

Siguió condiciendo sin parar hasta llegar a Port Angeles donde aparcó y fue a un bar, necesitaba una copa.

Esa copa se transformó enseguida en quince, después en veinte y así hasta que lo dejó para dirigirse al coche con pasos tambaleantes. Se metió en el coche y se quedó dormido en el asiento del conductor.

En la casa de los Cullen ya todos estaban enterados de las preferencias sexuales del menor de la familia, incluida Bella. Todos necesitaban pensar excepto Emmet que ya lo sabía y lo había aceptado enseguida y Bella que no lo aprobaba, ella pensaba que eso era una enfermedad.

Pasaron las horas y el azabache no llegaba, todos se preocuparon.

\- Ya son las tres de la mañana, ¿dónde estará?

\- Tranquila Osita, seguro que está pensando o se ha quedado dormido y el tiempo se le ha pasado sin que se diese cuenta.

\- No coge el teléfono y no puedo ver nada de su futuro.

\- Eso solo significa que no está tomando decisiones.

\- Jasper tiene razón, vendrá pronto- intentó tranquilizar Carlisle.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	15. Capítulo 15

Contestación de Reviews:

MYaBL26: Pues sí... adem´s hay que tener en cuenta que son de otras épocas... Jajaja no lo había pensado jaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :

TsukihimePrincess: Necesitan tiempo... Harry sólo necesitaba espacio... Todo irá bien. Me encantaría... yo la haría sufrir pero son los Cullen... Besos de chocolate :)

marissoler: Habrá que leer no? Jajaja. Siempre actualizo cuando no puedo no te preocupes que yo terminaré la historia... Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Jajaja Eso sería demasiado rápido no crees? Rosalie es como Emmet, Harry es su prioridad... Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: No creo que Bella se arriesgue a discutir con la familia de Edward ni con el propio Edward, aunque no lo parezca es lista y no quiere echarlo a perder. Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Siempre puedes adivinar jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 15

A las diez de la mañana Harry entró por la puerta principal. Todos estaban allí esperándole. En cuanto entró todos le miraron pero no se acercaron lo que hizo que Harry se pusiese peor de lo que estaba.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - le preguntó Rose con voz trémula.

\- Paseando.

Ninguno se movió ni dijo nada más, por lo que el azabache se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar a nadie y de donde no salió en todo el día, ni siquiera a comer. Tampoco fueron a verle aunque oía al otro lado de la puerta como sus padres sí querían entrar.

Estuvo en su habitación sin salir durante dos días más, nadie fue a verle por lo que se sentía horrible.

Emmet entró a su habitación al cuarto día.

\- Hijo, Carlisle quiere verte, te está esperando en su despacho.

Harry se levantó de la cama, donde había estado tumbado. Emmet le sonrió dándole fuerzas.

Llamó al despacho y entró cuando escuchó el típico "pase" de Carlisle.

\- Ven, siéntate Harry- le pidió su abuelo apuntando a la silla enfrente del escritorio.

Harry lo hizo sin mirarle a los ojos. El silencio llenó el despacho

\- ¿Quería verme?

\- ¿Desde cuándo me tratas de usted?- se sorprendió. Harry no contestó. Carlisle suspiró- Quería hablar contigo sobre tu... Sobre tu...

\- Ya...

\- Bien. Lo he estado pensando al igual que los demás y lo hablamos anoche en una reunión que tuvimos- Harry cerró los ojos un segundo, con dolor- A nosotros no nos importa, eres parte de nuestra familia y eso es lo importante. Sólo quería que lo supieses. He hablado en el nombre de todos, también. En realidad Rosalie está enfadada con nosotros... ella siempre te ha apoyado.

Carlisle esperó a que dijese algo, pero eso no ocurrió hasta que el silencio se hizo muy pesado.

Después de un rato, el vampiro no pudo más.

\- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

\- ¿Ha terminado? ¿Puedo irme ya?

Carlisle le miró intensamente, intentando que las miradas se cruzasen, lo cuál no sucedió.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Llevas días sin comer y estoy seguro de que Esme te tiene preparado algo de comer.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y salió del despacho sin mirar atrás. Se dirigió a su habitación otra vez; no sabía cómo sentirse.

Vio a Jasper sonreírle cuando se le cruzó pero él no se la devolvió, al contrario, desvío la mirada lejos de su tío Jasper.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta y se asomaron.

\- Harry, Esme te ha preparado una buena comida- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa tentativa.

\- No tengo hambre, gracias.

\- Vamos Harry, tienes que comer.

Asintió levemente y fue a la cocina. Allí estaba Esme poniéndole los cubiertos y el plato para él.

\- ¡Oh! Ya estás aquí. Te he hecho un estafado de ternera y patatas fritas.

\- Gracias- susurró.

Se sentó y empezó a comer sin ánimo. Enseguida aparecieron por allí Rose, Emmet y Jasper

\- ¿No está bueno? ¿No te gusta?- le preguntó Esme.

\- Sí, está muy rico.

\- ¿Entonces?

Harry no contestó. Los vampiros se miraron entre sí.

\- Gracias. Estaba todo muy rico.

Empezó a recoger todo pero Esme le paró.

\- Tranquilo cariño, ya lo recojo yo todo.

Se fue a su habitación.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

\- Harry, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Jasper.

\- Sí.

\- Escucha, sé cómo te sientes. A mí no me importa que seas gay.

\- Bien.

\- Harry yo...

\- Me gustaría estar sólo, por favor.

\- Llevas aquí sólo, encerrado cuatro días. ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar a la play con nosotros?

\- Estoy cansado.

\- No te noto cansado.- Jasper se acercó a él un paso, paso que dio atrás el ojiverde.- Por favor. Eres mi sobrino. Eres parte de la familia... No te alejes de nosotros.

Harry le dio la espalda al rubio.

\- Estoy cansado, Jasper.

\- Descansa- dijo el rubio después de suspirar. Salió fuera de la habitación.

Harry se quedó sólo, se dejó caer en el suelo y las lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron solas y sin que pudiese hacer nada para pararlas.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	16. Capítulo 16

Contestación de Reviews:

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: No te preocupes que todo se arregla tarde o temprano, al fin y al cabo son su familia no? Besos de chocolate :)

dany16: Un poquito sí que da... yo al principio de la historia lo pasé mal por él pero me gustaba esta idea y no lo iba a dejar a medias... yo nunca dejo nada a medias jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

Quesito2015: Ella ya va sobrando de esa casa y de la vida de nuestro Harry y nuestros Cullen jajaja. Y qué te voy a decir? MUERTE A LA HOMOFOBIA! jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

marissoler: Sii! A veces me pongo tierna! Jaja. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta... sí, Harry tiene pareja. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Son los Cullen... le aceptarán, son familia y la familia se apoya. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Sigue teniendo sus secuelas de lo que pasó con los Dursley... y digamos que su primera interacción con el mundo mágico tampoco salió bien parado... (Recuerda a Ron Weasley) Jajaja creo que la muerte es demasiado piadoso para ella... Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)

xXm3ch3X: Sí, pero ellos también lo tenían que pensar y Harry se encerró, por lo que ellos pensaron que no quería ser molestado. Me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

Invitado: Me alegro de que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 16

Sabía que tenía que salir de su "refugio" por lo que salió a desayunar intentando no pensar. Llegó a la cocina donde estaban Esme, Edward y Bella. Enseguida llegaron los demás, incluyendo Carlisle.

\- Buenos días, cariño- le saludó Esme maternalmente.

\- Buenos días- contestó sentándose.

El desayuno fue silencioso, notaba las miradas puestas en él. No las hizo caso, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a que le mirasen por ser el famoso Harry Potter.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Susan.

\- Hola cariño- saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Harry, ¿dónde estás? Desapareciste...

\- Estoy en Forks. ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

\- Los periodistas te buscan para entrevistarse, el Ministerio te busca para hablar contigo sobre un trabajo, la profesora McGonagall te busca también para no sé qué y los magos y las brujas te buscan para darte las gracias. O bueno, y las niñas te buscan para salir contigo al igual que algunos chicos. En otras palabras: una locura.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Ya lo veo, sí. Pues no me van a encontrar, por lo menos de momento.

\- Lo sé amor.

\- ¿Qué tal te va con tu chico?

\- Bien, de eso quería hablar contigo... Me ha pedido matrimonio y bueno, le he dicho que sí- anunció emocionada.

\- ¡Oh por Merlín, Morgana y los calzoncillos de Dumbledore! No me lo puedo creer. Al final ese gilipollas te lo ha pedido. ¡Enhorabuena!

\- Gracias. Seamus quiere que vengas a la boda y yo también.

\- Por supuesto que iré, no me lo perdería por nada. Además tengo que hablar con él.

\- Está aquí, te lo paso... - se escuchó como la chica se lo daba a su prometido.

\- ¡Harry!

\- ¡Enhorabuena Seamus! Ahora, te lo voy a decir sólo una vez. Si mi Susan vierte una sola lágrima por tu culpa, te juro que te haré la puta vida imposible. Y sabes que lo haré- dijo una voz peligrosa que a los demás les puso la carne de gallina, incluido a los vampiros.

\- No te preocupes que no le haré daño. Te lo juro.

\- Bien. Me alegro de que os vayáis a casar.

\- Te enviaremos la invitación pronto. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós Seamus, dale un beso a Susan.

Colgó el teléfono y observó a su familia que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Enano! ¿No vas a estrenar tu coche?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Le trajeron hace dos días. Aquí tienes las llaves.

\- No creo que...

\- Venga Harry, es tuyo.

\- Gracias- susurró.

Se dirigieron al garage donde estaba el Ferrari, se montó en el lado del conductor, Emmet le quería acompañar pero...

\- Harry, ¿me llevas al trabajo?- preguntó Carlisle.

\- Claro.

Carlisle fue a por su maletín y tras darle un beso a su esposa se subió al coche.

Por el camino Carlisle no pudo aguantar más.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien.

\- Harry nosotros te queremos y...

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Sé que no es fácil aceptar que un miembro de tu familia es gay cuando tienes más de 300 años.

\- Los demás...

\- Lo sé, es igual para todos.

\- Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

\- Por supuesto. Pero para decirme esto no necesitabas hacer que te llevase al trabajo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Ambos se rieron. Llegaron al hospital donde Carlisle trabaja. El vampiro se bajó y entró por la puerta del hospital.

Había estado pensando todo lo que había pasado y decidió que no iba a estar enfadado más con ellos. Si ellos le aceptaban por él bien, habían hecho un esfuerzo en aceptarlo teniendo en cuenta que eran bastante mayores...

Harry aprovechó para irse a Port Ángeles a comprar libros, hacia mucho que no leía algo muggle y había muchos libros nuevos que habían sacado al mercado.

Cuando terminó de comprar en una pequeña librería donde el dueño se lo quedó mirando impresionado al ver la cantidad de libros que Harry había cogido.

El azabache dio las gracias a que llevaba la tarjeta de crédito encima, después se fue a comer en un restaurante y al final se fue a ver una película al cine.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	17. Capítulo 17

Contestación de Reviews:

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Sí! Jajaja la familia vuelve a estar unida, o casi jaja. Muucho daño. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Sí jaja. Me alegro de que hayas pillado la indirecta a su familia... jajaja. Es letal no olvidemos a Voldy jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Jajaja Thanks you baby! Chocolate kisses :)

xXm3ch3X: Pues parece que no la tiene... Es una pesada y una vaga! Yo la pondría a fregar los suelos de rodillas y un cepillo de dientes jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 17

Carlisle se sorprendió cuando vio el Ferrari de su nieto en la puerta del hospital con él apoyado en el capó del coche tranquilamente.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, he pensado que no te importaría que viniese a por ti como no tenías coche...

\- Gracias. Me ha sorprendido pero a la vez alegrado.

Subieron al coche y fueron a su casa.

Harry cogió las bolsas con sus libros y los llevó a su habitación.

Poco a poco Harry volvió a ser el mismo de siempre con su familia, para la alegría de todos... Excepto de Bella.

Edward se acercaba mucho al ojiverde para la furia de la humana.

El principio de curso llegó poco después, todos los alumnos estaban deseando de ver al nuevo vecino de Forma. Sabían que era un Cullen pero nunca le habían visto.

Los alumnos estaban en el aparcamiento cuando los Cullen llegaron. El primero fue un volvió plateado donde iban Edward y Bella; Alice y Jasper fueron los siguientes en el Porsche amarillo de la vidente y finalmente Harry en su Ferrari azul, ya que Rosalie y Emmet ya habían terminado el instituto.

Todos miraban con envidia el Ferrari ya que los otros coches ya lo habían visto antes. Además de que supusieron que el que iba en el Ferrari era el Cullen que no conocían.

Harry aparcó y bajó tranquilamente, las chicas retuvieron el aliento hasta que suspiraron al ver a ese chico tan apuesto. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillos verdes que hacían juego con sus ojos y sus inseparables botas de piel de dragón que tenía encima del pantalón, una camiseta negra con un dibujo de un fénix en llamas en medio diswñaday por Alice y su cazadora de cuero.

Cogieron los horarios y se dirigieron a la primera clase. A Harry le tocaba matemáticas, allí se presentó y conoció a Ángela.

En el almuerzo se sentó junto a su familia, notaba todas las miradas sobre él, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado desde que entró en Hogwarts.

Bella le miraba comer, Alice y Jasper sonreían cuando Harry estiraba su brazo, cogía cualquier cosa se sus bandejas y se lo comía. A ella no le gustaba no que hacía él, ella comía lo poco que Edward le había comprado.

\- ¿No puedes comportarte? Coges la comida de los demás ¡eso es repugnante!- dijo de pronto Bella.

Harry tragó su hamburguesa tranquilamente.

\- Ellos no se lo van a comer como bien sabes. Somos familia así que no veo dónde está lo repugnante. A lo mejor porque a mí no me molesta comer una buena hamburguesa mientras que tú sólo comes ensalada, fruta y un sándwich de pavo para hacer que los demás te vean como una buena chica, a parte de mantenerte delgada; mientras que yo como de todo y tengo un buen tipo.

Alice y Jasper rieron, Harry volvió alargar la mano hacia la bandeja de Jasper y cogió su hamburguesa.

\- A ti te encanta que te miren.

\- Para nada estoy acostumbrado desde que tenía 11 años, verás en el mundo mágico soy famoso desde que tenía un año de edad, así que cuando fui al colegio todos me miraban.

\- Tranquila amor- dijo Edward calmándola.

Al final del almuerzo Harry se había comido dos hamburguesas, dos porciones de pizza, tres sándwiches de pavo, una manzana y tres cartones de zumo.

\- Todavía no entiendo como no puedes engordar- dijo Alice.

\- Hago ejercicio.

\- Las chicas tienen un nuevo objetivo- apuntó Edward- Harry.

\- He escuchado a unas chicas diciendo lo guapo y apuesto que es.

\- Yo también lo he oído.

\- ¡Jasper!- dijo Harry indignado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te hagas el inocente, además sabes perfectamente que a mí no me gustan las chicas; prefiero las varitas antes que los calderos.

Jasper de rió, los que estaban alrededor se le quedaron mirando ya que nunca le habían escuchado reírse, él siempre estaba muy serio. Harry sonrió, le gustaba que los demás escuchasen reír a su familia se levantaron riendo entre dientes excepto Bella que iba con el ceño fruncido con disgusto. ¡Odiaba a Harry Potter!

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	18. Capítulo 18

Contestación de Reviews:

Mar91: Gracias! jaja. Me alegro de que te guste esa escena, me hizo mucha ilusión escribirla. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja se nota que la odias, como yo. Pero por desgracia Harry es muy noble (supongo que eso lo puede haber sacado de Carlisle y Esme). Harry sí que sabe impresionar, y a lo grande! jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Los héroes son odiados por alguien jaja y ella le odia aunque no tenga razones válidas jajaja. Sólo de imaginarme la cara que pondría si le recomiendo esas pastillas me parto jajajajaja. Bella no aguanta a Harry pero por ser popular hace lo que sea... Ese comenatrio es el mejor de todo el capítulo, es muy Emmet y ya que él no está pues... tendrá que ser Harry que es su hijo jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase. Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Bella sí que es una bruja al estilo muggle pero de las malas jajaja. A todos les llega su San Quintín ;). Besos de chocolate :)

marissoler: Lo quema! ;) Jajaja pues eso no es mi imaginación ehh que yo he visto comer toda esa cantidad (con distintas comidas) y sólo como aperitivo, y sí seguir como un palillo.. Sólo lo he copiado un poquito jaja. Qué suerte la tuya! Yo como arroz y engordo jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste mucho, de verdad. besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a "Nadeshiko Kumiko Xyori Taisho" me la pidió y ya la tenía escrita pero no lo quise decir por no arruinar la sorpresa.**

 **Aquí va la escena de celos que querías. Espero que te guste.**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Cada día que pasaba Bella iba odiando más a Harry, los Cullen lo iban notando pero no decían nada. Ella para no pasar tiempo con el azabache se iba a la Push y pasaba el tiempo con Jacob Black.

Edward no se ponía celoso, para su sorpresa, no entendía la razón pero no le importaba ya que mientras ella estaba en La Reserva él se pasaba todo el día con Harry.

Una noche Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward y Harry se fueron a Seattle a bailar en una discoteca.

Emmet y Rosalie bailaban en la pista de baile, al igual que Jasper y Alice, Edward estaba en la barra mirando a Harry, el cual bailaba con un rubio.

En un momento de la noche, Edward vio cómo Harry ese rubio se besaban y poco después se iban de la discoteca. El vampiro se puso furioso, ¿qué pensaba que estaba haciendo Harry? ¡Él no debería de estar besando a otro chico! Se fue de allí muy enfadado.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó pero no él solo, también el rubio de la noche anterior apareció por allí. Todos les miraron, Edward enfadado.

\- ¿Queréis desayunar?- preguntó Esme.

\- No gracias señora. Yo me tengo que ir.

\- Oh claro- contestó un poco decepcionada, Harry la sonrió con cariño.

Harry acompañó al muchacho a la puerta, este se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Ha sido una noche increíble, aunque no haya dormido más que un par de horas.

Lo dijo despacio para que los demás no lo escuchasen, aunque el mago sabía que lo estaban escuchando todo con sus oídos súper sensibles.

\- Yo también lo creo. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

El rubio se acercó a él y le besó, beso que Harry devolvió con entusiasmo para la diversión de su familia excepto del vampiro de penó cobrizo.

\- Es un chico muy guapo- dijo la vidente una vez que el otro se fue.

\- No te hagas ilusiones Alice, es un polvo de una noche, nada más.

\- ¿Quieres un café, cariño?

\- Gracias abuela.

\- Lo va a necesitar- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Emmet soltó una carcajada y Jasper también comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Se puede saber porqué le has traído!- rugió Edward, las risas cesaron.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo explique? Pues mira, lo he traído para que ambos estemos desnudos, que nos besemos, besamos cada parte del cuerpo del otro y para hacer lo que hacen todos... Follar. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

\- ¿Así que te dejas follar?

\- No, a mí nadie me folla, yo follo. No quiero quedarme embarazado.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Rosalie con un hilo de voz.

\- Los magos podemos quedarnos embarazados. Así que no dejo que me follen.

\- ¿No te has acostado con ningún mago?- preguntó Jasper.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero el que se queda embarazado es el mago más poderoso de los dos, y teniendo en cuenta de que soy el mago más poderoso del mundo...

\- No te quedas embarazado...- terminó Rosalie.

\- Exacto.

\- De todas formas esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que no tenías que haberlo traído.

\- Mira Edward, lo he traído porque quise, porque fuimos a su casa pero su hermana estaba acostada en su cama y queríamos follar.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada. No quiero discutir porque me he levantado de muy bien humor, ¿vale? Además, no sé porqué razón te pones así... Tú estás con Bella y seguro que vosotros lo hacéis.

\- Nosotros no hacemos eso.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que llevas más de un año saliendo con ella y no habéis hecho nada? ¡Qué pringado!- se rió Harry- Vale. Que tú no hagas nada no significa que yo tenga que ser como tú... Me voy a desayunar que Brad me ha dejado hambriento- Harry se fue a la cocina dejando a Emmet y Jasper riendo y a Edward enfadado.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	19. Capítulo 19

Contestación de Reviews:

anlyumerci: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Lo admito... disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo jajaja. Pues sii hay muchas posibilidades ;) jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

gabycha: Gracias! Tiene probabilidades sii jajaja. Júntate! A mí tampoco me cae bien por eso la espera un buen final jajaja. En realidad no había pensado mucho en Jacob ya que no es importante en la historia... pero a mí tampoco me gusta que sea el segundo plato de nadie... Son familia y se apoyan entre sí, pero sí le han aceptado del todo si no simplemente mirarían para otro lado... Gracias! Pero ya aviso que no será del mundo de HP... lo siento. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Yo siempre he creído que Edward tiene ventaja sobre los demás por leer el pensamiento, con excepción de Bella, así que es bueno que le sorprendan jaja. Ciego o no lo queire ver una de las dos cosas. Digamos que Harry es una mezcla de los cuatro, dos por genética y dos por haberle criado jajajaja. Me le imagino y puff le quiero conocer en persona jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Sí lo han aceptado del todo. Besos de chocolate :)

Anairafuji: Jaja me alegro! Bella... como la odio! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Puff ni me lo quiero imaginar. Ok! Lo tendré en cuenta y lo miraré ;) Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Jajaja. Very crazy! ;) Chocolate kisses :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 19

Esa misma tarde los adolescentes estaban en el salón. Jasper y Alice jugaban al ajedrez, Rosalie se pintaba las uñas, Edward y Bella estaban sentados mirando el televisor donde estaba un juego de la Play que jugaban Emmet y Harry.

Esme estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena y Carlisle en su despacho.

\- Oye Harry, ¿tú a qué edad perdiste la virginidad?- le preguntó de repente Emmet

Harry sabía que con los sentidos vampíricos todos le escuchaban.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Curiosidad.

\- La perdí con 15 años recién cumplidos. En Hogwarts. Con un chico llamado Lee Jordán.

\- ¿El que te llamó?

\- Ese mismo. Es un par de años mayor que yo, estaba Gryffindor.

\- Cuentanos más cosas de él- pidió Alice entusiasmada.

\- Es comentarista de los partidos de quidditch, le gustan las bromas, es el mejor amigo de Fred y George Weasley a los que les di dinero para su tienda de bromas del que soy socio capitalista.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué guay!- dijo Emmet.

\- ¿Y cómo es físicamente?

\- Es un chico moreno de piel y de pelo, con rastas. Alto, delgado pero con buen cuerpo. Tengo una foto, ¿quieres verle?

\- ¡Sí!

Invocó un álbum de fotos y les enseñó una donde Harry estaba vestido con el uniforme del colegio y con una bufanda azul y negra al igual que un chico (Lee) pero con diferencia de la bufanda que era roja y dorada. Ambos se abrazaban por los hombros y se reían de algo para luego Lee abrazarle con cariño.

\- Es guapo.

\- Por supuesto que es, Alice. Estuvimos saliendo durante cuatro meses.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Somos buenos amigos. Luchamos codo con codo contra los mortífagos. Nos protegimos mutuamente.

\- Eso es muy bonito cariño- dijo Esme que había llegado para ver la foto al igual que Carlisle.

Alice comenzó a pasar las hojas del álbum.

\- ¿Este quién es?

\- Es Colin Creevey. Un año menor que yo, Gryffindor. Le encanta las fotos, hacerlas en realidad. Murió en la última batalla, en Hogwarts. Siempre iba con su cámara colgada al cuello. Era muy difícil hacerle una foto. Esa foto en particular me encanta.

Colin aparecía haciendo muecas con Harry para luego reírse y darse un beso. Era un chico rubio pero muy bajito.

\- ¡Qué tierno!

\- Salimos durante seis meses. No fui capaz de salvarle...

\- No fue tu culpa hijo- dijo Carlisle.

\- Ni siquiera debería de haber estado allí, se quedó para ayudarme. No era mayor de edad.

Un silencio se formó en el salón.

\- Bueno, nos hemos salido del tema- interrumpió el silencio Emmet.

\- ¿Y cuál es el tema?

\- Que fuiste precoz para follar- se rió.

Harry le siguió enseguida al igual que Jasper.

\- ¡Oye! No deberíamos de estar hablando de esto, eres mi padre

\- Sí, pero un padre joven, guapo y guay.

\- Perdona, creo que no te he oído bien... ¿Has dicho guapo? Pero si eres feisimo, aquí el guapo soy yo, no tú, adefesio.

\- ¡Serás mocoso!

Harry comenzó a correr seguido de su padre Oso enseguida, Emmet era más rápido así que el azabache desaparecía para aparecer unos cuantos metros por delante.

Los demás se quedaron allí riéndose de ese par. Edward había empezado a gruñir desde el principio de la conversación, pero tan bajo que ningún vampiro lo pudo escuchar.

Jasper sólo podía sentir sus emociones, por lo que le había estado mirando extrañado, sentía de parte de Edward furia pero sobre todo celos. ¿A qué se debían esos celos? ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano?

Edward sentía la mirada del vampiro rubio sobre él, además de que podía oír los pensamientos confusos de su hermano. Intentaba calmarse para que no sospechasen, aunque ni él mismo sabía qué le pasaba, porqué se conportaba de esa forma.

Bella tampoco reía, fruncía el ceño disgustada por la conversación. ¡Ese chico era una maldita puta! ¡Se había quitado la virginidad a los 15 años y con un chico con el que sólo salió durante cuatro meses! No entendía cómo los Cullen le podían adorar así cuando ellos eran muy educados y buenas personas, bueno excepto Jasper y Rosalie. ¡Harry era un asesino por Dios!

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	20. Capítulo 20

Contestación de Reviews:

Alfy-Malfoy: Me alegro un montón! Muchas gracias! Es muy obvio para todos excepto para él... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Olivia PttrEvans: Hay muuuchas posibilidades... jajaja;) Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Sólo él jajaja. Es Emmet! Jajaja Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Le carcomen un poco demasiado aunque él no se dé cuenta realmente... Los crucios se lo merece un poco demasiado jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Tsui Anuart: Pero Bitch! Jajaja. A mí también me gusta mucho Jasper aunque el que más Emmet... le tengo mucho cariño jajaja. De Bella me desharé de ella muy pronto pero estoy segura de que le final os gustará! jajajajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

anlyumerci: Me alegro! Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Jajaja pobre PC! jajaja. Estoy de acuerdo contigo tss jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Te dan ganas de pegarle una buena os... verdad? A mí también jajaja. LOs celos son muyyy traicioneros aunque ella no quiera admitir que sean celos y Edward tampoco... Pronto muy pronto se le declarará... jajaja. Me alegro de ser la excepción jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: I´m gald! Edward does not take too long to come out at least he realizes he´s gay... Exactly! Harry only protected his loved and himself. Chocolate kisses :)

gabycha: Me alegro de que te guste! Jajaja sí fue precoz y sí fue un águila jajaja. Algún día tendrá que aceptar sus sentimientos no? jajaja. No lo siento! Pero me alegro de que aún así te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

Keyla1302: Me alegro de que te guste. Hay unas pocas historias de esa pareja pero quería escribir una personalmente porque a mí me encantan! Lástima que haya muy pocas... :( Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 20

Las discusiones entre Edward y Harry eran constantes. Harry no entendía qué le ocurría a su tío, discutían de todo pero sobre todo de las relaciones esporádicas del ojiverde.  
Edward tampoco entendía qué le ocurría, la sangre le hervía cada vez que le veía hablar con un chico o se reían. Eran celos, lo sabía, pero celos ¿de qué?  
El vampiro harto de sus confusos sentimientos y pensamientos fue a hablar con su padre Carlisle, siempre había podido hablar con él de cualquier cosa.  
Llamó al despacho del mayor y éste le dio su típico "pase".  
\- Siéntate Edward. ¿Quieres algo en particular?  
\- Quiero hablar contigo sobre Harry. Carlisle no sé qué me pasa, sólo sé que me pongo celoso y que no quiero que se ligue a nadie, que otra persona le haga reír...  
Carlisle suspiró y sonrió. Su hijo era muy inteligente pero en algunas ocasiones era muy torpe.  
\- Cierra los ojos, pon la mente en blanco y dime ¿qué opinas de él?  
\- Harry es un chico amable, leal, inteligente, valiente, considerado, guapo, apuesto...  
\- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?  
\- Me encanta cuando al reírse se le forman dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, ver esa chispa de inteligencia en sus ojos verdes cuando se da cuenta de la intenciones de los demás, cuando está pensando y frunce el ceño por la concentración, cuando saborea con deleite la tarta de manzana, cuando se pone a leer y se olvida de lo que está a su alrededor...  
\- Lo entiendo. Ahora dime, ¿qué sientes cuando te imaginas besar a Bella?  
\- Nada, sólo es un beso.  
\- ¿ Y cuándo al que besas es a Harry?  
\- Emoción.  
\- ¿Qué sientes cuando Harry está alrededor o te sonríe?  
\- Me alegra, siento como el corazón me va a mil aunque el corazón no me late en realidad. Cuando me sonríe sólo puedo sonreírle de vuelta sin proponérmelo.  
\- ¿Y con Bella?  
. Monotonía.  
\- ¿Qué prefieres pasar el tiempo con Harry o con Bella?  
\- Con Harry- contestó sin titubear un instante y sin pensarlo.  
\- Ya puedes abrirlos. Hijo, estás enamorado de Harry.  
\- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!  
\- Prefieres estar con él y te sientes mejor con él.  
\- Pero eso es porque es mi sobrino. Yo quiero a Bella.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Te pones celoso cuando ella se va a La Push?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Y cuándo Harry se va con otros hombres?  
\- Sí.  
\- Ahí tienes la respuesta, ¿no crees? Te pones celoso cuando Harry se va con otros hombres pero no cuando se va Bella.  
Edward abrió aún más los ojos, sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta.  
\- ¿Qué hago Carlisle?  
\- Piensa si quieres pasar toda la eternidad con él y si la respuesta es afirmativa contárselo antes de que sea tarde.  
\- Lo pensaré bien. Gracias.  
\- De nada.  
Edward se fue a su habitación y se puso a pensar en todo. Se imaginaba a Harry con otros y la ponzoña se acumulaba en su boca, en cambio cuando se lo imaginaba con él, una sonrisa boba se instalaba en su cara.

A la mañana siguiente ya lo tenía decidido: dejaría a Bella y se declararía al mago.  
Se levantó dispuesto a cortar esa relación que tenía. Alice sonreía feliz por su decisión, a esa duendecillo no se le escapaba nada.  
\- Buenos días- saludó Harry entrando a la cocina.  
Edward le miró embobado mientras que el moreno comía y hablaba con Carlisle.  
\- "Edward, ¿estás bien?"- escuchó preguntarle Jasper en su mente. Él asintió.- "Te noto raro"- Edward le sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.  
Siguió mirando a Harry pero a la vez se imaginaba distintos escenarios donde él se le declaraba.  
\- ¡Edward!- Notó una mano en su hombro donde una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el espinazo- ¿Te vienes o no? Todavía tienes que recoger a Isabella.  
\- Sí claro, tienes razón.  
Harry le sonrió y se dirigió al garaje después de haberle dado un beso a Esme. De repente se le ocurrió algo.  
\- Oye Harry, ¿te importa si hoy vamos en tu coche?  
Harry le miró con una ceja levantada, extrañado. Él se quedó callado.  
\- Claro-aceptó finalmente.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Siento mucho el retraso pero he estado muy mala...

Besos de chocolate :)


	21. Capítulo 21

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja crees que se lo tomarán bien o mal? Jajaja. A Bella lo peor no será que la dejen por otra persona... pero todo a su tiempo. Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Jajaja yo no quiero torturar a nadie... (bueno a Bella un poco sí) Jajaja creo que ella se cubre bien las espaldas, sobre todo con Edward leyendo mentes y Alice viendo su futuro... jajaja. Pero todo llegará jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Jajaja es un poco... lerdo para esas cosas jajaja. Bueno... ya se verá qué hace Edward y Bella... jajaja. Gracias! Yo también me alegro de regresar... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: jajaja Yes! We´ll see how things turn out our Harry... Chocolate kisses :)

Ryogana: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

gabycha:Jajaja ya ha empezado a usar su cerebro de inmortal... jajaja. Pues no... lo siento, no vuelven a salir ninguno del mundo de Hogwarts salvo para nombrar un par de cosas... Y Jacob tampoco sale... Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :) Besos de chocolate :)

anlyumerci: Jaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Si! Los va abriendo ya... Le ha costado ehh! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Keyla1302: Me alegro de que te haya gustado... No lo tendrá fácil, so te lo aseguro.. Pues... pásate por mis otras historias ;) jajaja. Ok! Pues a mí me gusta mucho una que se llama "Lobos" de alohopotter (está sin terminar), también otra que se llama "Una pareja imposible" de Yankeegomera (también sin terminar) y bueno las historias de Guadi-Fic´s... . A mí me encantan esas historias jajaja. Puedo mirarte más sin problemas jajaja pero que me acuerde ahora mismo esas... Besos de chocolate :) PD: Puedes dejarme algún sitio donde contactar contigo si quieres y te voy diciendo... ;)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 21

Harry aparcó el coche delante de la puerta de Bella, Edward bajó a recibirla. La chica se quedó estupefacta cuando vio el Ferrari y no el Volvo, no le dio importancia al pensar que había llegado conduciendo el coche de su sobrino.

\- Buenos días- saludó a su novio dándole un beso.

\- Buenos días. Vayámonos.

Bella se fue a subir en el lado del copiloto como siempre pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando el vampiro le abrió la puerta trasera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Harry nos va a llevar- explicó.

\- Pues que él vaya atrás mientras que tú conduces y yo voy a tu lado.

\- Eso no va a pasar. Es su coche y no el mío.

\- También es tuyo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Pues que el coche fue comprado con el dinero de tus padres, por lo tanto ese coche es de todos.

\- Harry tiene mucho dinero ya que sus padres le dejaron una buena fortuna. Además, Emmet y Rosalie se le regalaron a él, por lo tanto sólo es suyo. Así que decide, sube a la parte trasera del coche o vas en el tuyo.

Bella se había quedado sorprendida cuando escuchó que el mocoso tenía dinero por sus padres biológicos. Se pensó un poco dónde quería ir, por un lado no quería ir con ese... pero por otro lado llegar al instituto en un Ferrari le daría más popularidad de la que ya tenía. Aceptó subir al coche.

Harry estaba asqueado, no entendía cómo había aceptado ir a recoger a Isabella junto a Edward.

\- Me encanta tu estilo personal- comentó su tío.

A Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón, como siempre que le hablaba, le alababa algo o con su simple presencia.

\- Es The Queen.

\- Creo recordar que son gays.

\- Sí. También me gusta AC/DC.

\- No sé porqué me sorprende- se rió.

Llegaron al instituto para el alivio de Harry y de Bella, Edward se había olvidado de la presencia de la chica.

A la salida Harry la llevó a su casa, el lector de mentes se bajó también, tenía que hablar con ella.

Una vez que no veía el coche se acercó a su novia y la siguió a la puerta de su casa, mas no entró.

\- Bella no voy a entrar, tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Lo nuestro no funciona. Tú pasas mucho tiempo en La Push y la verdad a mí me da igual. No siento nada por ti. Los siento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sientes nada por mí?

\- Pues eso. No estoy enamorado de ti, ni siquiera me gustas.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Tenemos que cortar, nuestra relación acaba aquí.

\- ¿Quieres cortar? ¡Bien! Pero que sepas que se lo pienso contar a todos.

\- Nadie te creería, además, en el mundo mágico existe un Ministerio de Magia, una parte que trabaja allí se dedican a borrar la memoria de la gente cuando se enteran de la magia o de algo sobrenatural, incluido los vampiros. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán el llegar aquí a borrar memorias cuando su salvador, su héroe, está implicado?

Bella palideció.

\- Tu sobrino es una puta inservible.

\- Cuidado con lo que dice Swan- gruñó.

En ese momento ella vio al vampiro que era él realmente y se asustó de verdad.

Edward no esperó más, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

En su casa todos le esperaban, Alice les había dicho que tenía algo que decirles así que se sentaron en la mesa de discusión. Todos le miraron, esperando que les contase qué ocurría.

\- Edward, ¿qué tienes que decirnos?- preguntó Carlisle.

\- He dejado a Bella y nos ha amenazado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- rugió Rosalie enfadada.

\- Tranquila Rose, no noto a Edward alterado así que hay algo más- intentó calmar Jasper.

\- Jazz tiene razón...

Edward les contó todo y después de hablar durante cinco minutos más, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Rosalie estaba contenta de no tener a esa humana más por allí; Jasper aliviado de no tener que cuidarse hasta en su propia casa por miedo a que ocurriese algo; Emmet echaría de menos meterse con ella pero sabía que su hermano no sería feliz con esa niña; Alice estaba feliz ya que había visto el futuro de su hermano favorito y sabía que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta; Esme estaba preocupada por cómo había sucedido las cosas; Carlisle estaba contento con la decisión que había tomado su hijo y Harry estaba confuso... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Edward había dejado a Isabella? No lo entendía pero estaba feliz, muy feliz.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	22. Capítulo 22

Contestación de Reviews:

gabycha: Jajaja Harry está colado por Ed... eso se notaba jajaja. Pues sólo tienes que leer... ;) Ya, si me lo he imaginado a mí tampoco me gusta que sea el postre y no el plato principal... jajajaja. Sí es un poco corto y la verdad es que ya queda poco para el final... Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: No te preocupes que a todos nos llega nuestro destino y no creo que ella lo pase bien... Es Harry! Eso no lo he querido cambiar... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Se estaba tardando verdad? Por fin se la han quitado de encima! Besos de chocolate :)

Tsui Anuart: Su final se verá en el último capítulo, el cual no tarda por cierto... Besos de chocolate :)

Keyla1302: De esas personas existen en la vida real... jajaja. Pero sí, ya por fin se ha dado cuenta aunque ha tardado ehhh! Espero que te guste... tengo más pero hace mucho que no actualizan... jajaja. Y me alegra haber ayudado... Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Si es que son perfectos el uno para el otro... jajaja. Sí, es un poco corto... lo siento. Es Edward el que cree que lo sabe todo... ;) Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Yes! That was expected but... jajaja. Chocolate kisses :)

andreinalugo: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 22

Harry se levantó confundido por todo lo del día anterior pero no le dio importancia o eso se dijo cuando se empezó a crear ilusiones, falsas ilusiones.

\- Te veo muy contento- comentó en cuanto vio a Edward.

\- Sí, tengo cosas que pensar y ya he tomado decisiones, muy buenas decisiones.

\- ¿Vas a volver con Bella?- preguntó ignorando el dolor presente en su corazón.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy interesado en otra persona...

\- ¡Oh!

El dolor punzante que ya se le había quitado se convirtió el dolor constante.

\- ¿ Estás bien Harry?- preguntó Jasper.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué?

\- Por tus sentimientos...

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

La semana pasó y llegó el fin de semana.

Harry los convenció para volver a la discoteca de Seattle, fue fácil porque Alice estaba deseando bailar y Emmet quería divertirse así que consiguieron convencer a sus parejas. Edward se apuntó, quería vigilar a Harry, más bien a los chicos que se le acercaban.

Llegaron allí, Alice cogió a Jasper y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Emmet y Rosalie los siguieron poco después. Harry se fue a por una copa seguido por Edward.

Tras un par de copas, Harry fue a la pista y comenzó a bailar. Los chicos se fueron acercando pero él no los hacía caso más allá de un baile.

Edward estaba furioso, veía como SU Harry bailaba con uno tras otro y eso le hervía la sangre que había ingerido esa tarde.

\- ¿Estás bien Edward?

\- Sí Alice.

\- Pues estás furioso y celoso...- apuntó Jasper con una sonrisa divertida.

Jasper sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de su sobrino, no por nada era el vampiro empata. Sólo esperaba que su sobrino no saliese lastimado y que ambos fuesen felices.

\- Yo no estoy de ninguna forma- gruñó Edward.

Alice sabiendo porque estaba así el de pelo cobrizo al igual que su esposo dijo:

\- ¡Oh mira! El chico con el que está bailando nuestro Harry es muy guapo.

\- Sí, hacen buena pareja- siguió Jasper adivinando el juego de su mujer.

Edward gruñó aún más fuerte y entrecerró los ojos disgustado.

Harry bailaba muy pegado a ese moreno, le gustaba por lo que con ese pasaría a más. Las canciones fueron pasando y ellos bailaban y se besaban con ferocidad, ambos querían más.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?

\- Sí, no aguanto más aquí- aceptó Harry.

Se dirigieron a la calle y después al piso del chico que era de allí y estaba más cerca.

Llegaron al piso y antes de cruzar el umbral se besaron, lograron llegar hasta la habitación chocándose con los muebles y quitándose la ropa mutuamente.

El chico le tumbó en la cama y empezó a besarle el cuello, el pecho y al final llegó a su miembro, el cual se metió en la boca degustándole. Antes de que pasaran dos minutos la puerta se abrió de repente.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cojones?!- gritó el chico levantándose.

Harry tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación estaba su tío Edward y parecía realmente furioso.

\- Edward, ¿qué...?

\- ¡Vístete!- rugió.

\- ¿Tú no me dijiste que no tenía novio?- preguntó el chico.

\- Y no lo tengo, es mi hermano. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me pasa que no te has vestido todavía. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vístete ya!

Harry se sobresaltó y se asustó mucho así que se vistió en un minuto y siguió a su tío-hermano.

\- Ya nos veremos. Siento todo esto, le dijo al chico antes de salir.

Llegaron a su casa en silencio y deprisa. En cuanto entraron por la puerta Harry gritó, se le había pasado la sorpresa y el susto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? ¡Me has jodido la noche!.

Su familia llegó a su lado enseguida.

\- Me pasa que estaba a punto de acostarte con un desconocido.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no me explica porqué lo has hecho.

\- Lo he hecho porque no tienes que acostarte con nadie y porque soy tu tío.

\- Que seas mi tío no te da derecho a interrumpir la increíble mamada que me estaban dando- los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

\- Y tú lo disfrutabas, claro.

\- Pues sí, ahora ¿me vas a hacer porqué estabas tan furioso?

Edward no pudo morderse la lengua más tiempo y le contesto:

\- ¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti, porque quiero ser el único al que quieras besar y porque te quiero.

Harry abrió los ojos y la boca estupefacto, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	23. Capítulo 23

Contestación de Reviews:

gabycha: Jajaja ya lo ha dicho pero está enfadado... jajaja. Pues queda muy poco para que lo averigües... Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Por fin eh! Le ha costado mucho pero por fin lo ha dicho... Me alegro de que te guste... y siento mucho el retraso. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Muy buena! jajaja. Me salió del alma... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Yes! It has taken but finally he said, although he has made angry. Chocolate kisses

Tsui Anuart: Jajaja te entiendo... a mí también me miran raro por eso mismo jajaja. Ya se lo ha dicho, le ha costado... Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Muuuy directo, sobre todo porque lo ha dicho sin pensar, y eso en Edward es muy raro, por lo que quiere decir que estaba mu enfadado pero sobre todo celoso. Ya veremos qué hacen esos dos! Besos de chocolate :)

Ryogana: Un placer! jajaja. Espero que el final te guste... Besos de chocolate :)

Keyla1302: Por fin! Sí, por desgracia ya sólo quedan tres capítulos... Pues no había pensado en ninguna otra historia de esta pareja pero si se me ocurre algo... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: No? Vaya! No me imaginaba que no lo habías visto de esa forma... Lo siento! Bueno por lo menos espero que la sorpresa sea buena... Besos de chocolate :)

Ro: Tú crees? Pues me cuesta escribirlos ehh! Jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

Lyam02: Me alegro de que te guste. En esta ocasión he tardado más de lo que pensaba y quería... tantas cosas que hacer... jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

James Anderson: Me alegro de que te guste. Sí, a mí me encanta esta pareja pero por desgracia hay pocos fanfics... :( Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 23

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta estúpidamente.

\- Eso, que te quiero, pero ya veo que tú a mí no. Si así fuera no te liarías, ni te acostarías con todos los que se cruzan.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso.

\- ¿No? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gustan que te digan la verdad? Le abres las piernas a todos los que quieren pasar por ellas. Bella tenía razón, sólo eres una puta barata.

\- ¡Edward!- le gritaron los demás.

Harry abrió los ojos herido y las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos se desbordaron. No dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

Edward sabía que había metido la pata y cerró los ojos disgustado consigo mismo, se sentía miserable.

\- ¡Eres un gilipollas! Has perdido tu oportunidad, imbécil- le dijo Jaspe enfadado.

\- ¡Te voy a matar!

Rosalie saltó sobre él enfurecida pero Emmet la atrapó y con la ayuda de Alice y Jasper lograron calmarla.

\- Edward, ¿qué has hecho?- le preguntó Alice- No me esperaba esto de ti.

Cada uno se fue a un sitio diferente dejándole solo.

Harry no pudo dejar de llorar en toda la noche, su corazón estaba destrozado. No podía creer que Edward le había dicho eso... Cuando al principio le dijo que le quería se sintió tan feliz que no encontraba las palabras hasta que lo había jodido.

Se levantó por la mañana sin haber dormido nada. Fue directo a la cocina a por café, como cada día todos se acercaron a él para "desayunar en familia".

Nadie dijo nada, Esme le sirvió el desayuno y empezó a comérselo. Enseguida se dio cuenta que Edward no estaba allí.

Terminó de desayunar y fue a su habitación sin haber hablado. Por el camino se encontró con el vampiro que faltaba, el cual le miraba arrepentido.

\- Harry yo...

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se metió en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie. Cogió un libro y se puso a leerle.

El fin de semana lo pasó en su habitación leyendo y el comienzo de la semana más o menos fue igual, no le hablaba al vampiro lector de mentes.

El de pelo cobrizo estaba deseando hablar con él pero Harry no quería ni escucharlo, lo entendía.

El jueves, harto de todo eso, agarró al muchacho y no le dejó irse cuando estaban en el jardín.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

\- Pues escúchame.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas con tu Bellita?

\- Bella y yo no estamos juntos y lo sabes.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Lo siento, siento haberte dicho eso. Sólo estaba celoso por haberte visto así con otro tipo, lo siento, de verdad, no debía decirte eso.

\- Sólo me dijiste lo que pensabas- dijo con tristeza.

\- ¡No es cierto! Yo no pienso eso, lo dije sin pensar. Perdóname.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Te quiero.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Me enamoré de ti cuando tenía 14 años pero tú sólo me veías como un niño al que cuidar, como tu sobrino. ¿Desde cuándo me quieres tú a mí?

\- No lo sé- susurró el vampiro.

\- Búscame cuando lo sepas pero créeme que no te será fácil, tendrás que ganarme.

\- Lo haré.

Harry asintió y se fue a su habitación, tenía que hacer un trabajo de Literatura sobre Cumbres Borrascosas. El libro se lo había leído desde hacía años pero ese trabajo seguía sin hacer, a pesar de que se le mandaron hacía un mes.

Edward se quedó allí, subido a un árbol, pensando en lo que le había dicho el mago. ¿Desde cuándo estaba enamorado de él? No lo sabía pero tenía que averiguarlo si quería pasar el resto de la eternidad con él.

Alice volvía a ver el futuro de Edward y de Harry nítido, los volvió a ver juntos y felices junto con los demás Cullen; esperaba que eso sucediese pronto. Sonrió y volvió a su ordenador donde estaba diseñando el nuevo guardarropa de Rosalie.

Jasper sonrió al ver las emociones de Edward, Harry y Alice. Le gustaba que su familia se sintiese feliz sin su ayuda; aunque Edward y Harry no es que estuviesen felices precisamente pero estaban en el camino para serlo y eso era suficiente.

Miró a Alice la dio un beso y se marchó a buscar a Emmet para que jugasen a la Play un poco.

* * *

Hola! Me gustaría decir que ya estamos en el final... Sólo quedan dos capítulos más terminar la historia. Estoy un poco triste pero a la vez estoy emocionada para ver si os gusta jajaja.

De todas formas seguiré escribiendo aunque no sea un Crossover como este.

Gracias por leerle.

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	24. Capítulo 24

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Los celos son muy malos y Edward lo ha vivido en primera persona... Espero que te guste el próximo capítulo ;) Nos vemos! Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Sólo dos... no quiero alargarlo mucho que luego se hace muy pesado... Todavía queda y por Bella... no te preocupes jajajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Así es Edward... jajaja. Tendrá que usar su dura cabeza para lograrlo y saberlo exactamente jajaja. Espero que esas escenas te gusten... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: No lo dudes... habría sido muy capaz por meterse con su hijo! jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Keyla1302: Me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia! Nunca he leído esa historia (en realidad no soy muy fan de los mangas... ) Cuando termine esta historia ya tengo preparada la siguiente aunque no es un Crossover... Gracias de corazón! Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Thank you! Chocolate kisses :)

gabycha: Los celos son muyyy malos y han hecho de que Edward diga algo que realmente no piensa... Harry se refugiaba en otros y eso Edward no lo sabe, ni se da cuenta o no se quería dar cuenta... Besos de chocolate :)

sachacaro: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste, sobre todo porque sólo quedan dos capítulos jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 24

Los días fueron pasando, Edward se había dado cuenta de que se enamoró del azabache cuando éste tenía 13 años, confundió amor con cariño y no se dio cuenta hasta ahora.

Le conquistaría.

Harry se levantaba cada mañana con un ramo de rosas rojas al lado en la mesilla de parte de Edward.

Y no sólo hacía eso, estaba pendiente de él a cada momento, hablaban, tocaban música, le sonreía con amor, le decía cosas preciosas, le acompañaba a los sitios que necesitaba, le tocaba cada vez que podía... Y muchas cosas más.

Lo que más le gustaba era cuando se levantaba y el vampiro se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y preguntarle:

\- Buenos días, te ves muy bien. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Eso le encantaba.

Dos semanas después Edward se acercó a él con un helado de chocolate con vainilla. Harry me cogió y le dio las gracias seguido de un casto beso en los labios.

El vampiro se quedó sorprendido al principio, para luego que una gran sonrisa boba se instalara en su cara.

\- De nada- susurró.

Harry se empezó a comer el helado tranquilamente, sentado en un árbol caído en el bosque.

\- Mmm, riquísimo.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Harry asintió. A mí me gustas tú.

Edward se acercó y le besó con un roce de labios para después ir profundizando poco a poco. Harry le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras que el vampiro le pegaba más a él y le agarraba de la cintura.

Las lenguas se tocaron y empezaron a luchar entre ellas con pasión y ferocidad.

Se separaron cuando el mago le empezó a faltar el aire. Sus respiraciones eran trabajosas aunque el vampiro técnicamente no respiraba.

\- ¡Guau! Esto sí es un beso de verdad- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Harry rió.

\- Ya te digo. Es el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida.

\- Me alegro. ¿Esto significa que aceptas ser mi novio?

\- Sí, eso es lo que significa exactamente. Te lo has ganado.

Edward sonrió aún más y le dio un beso con ternura.

Harry siguió comiéndose el helado como antes, la diferencia es que ahora se lo comía mientras que su novio le abrazaba por detrás y de vez en cuando le besaba el cuello.

Ambos llegaron a su casa agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa tonta en sus caras. Los ojos de Harry brillaban de felicidad.

-¡Por fin! Me alegro un montón chicos- dijo Alice en cuanto los vio, dándoles un abrazo.

Esme, Carlisle y Jasper también los felicitaron. Emmet se acercó a Edward muy serio.

\- Sile vuelves a hacer llorar, te juro que te trituro y créeme cuando te digo que tu "maravilloso" don no te servirá de nada- amenazó.

\- Te prometo que no lo haré. Le quiero, no, le amo con toda mi existencia.

\- Bien. ¡Felicidades enano!

Emmet le dio un abrazo y le dio vueltas en el aire con delicadeza.

\- Gracias papá Oso- después se dirigió a su madre- Lo amo mamá. Quiero estar con él, lo llevo deseando desde que tengo 14 años y sé que me hará feliz, ya lo verás. ¡Por favor mamá!

Rosalie observó los ojos brillantes de su hijo a causa de la felicidad que sentía. No los veía así desde que era un pequeño niño.

Suspiró con resignación. Por su hijo haría lo que fuese y si el idiota de Edward le hacía feliz ella no podía negarle esa felicidad.

\- Está bien, pero te advierto Edward... ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño! No tendrás planeta para correr.

\- Por supuesto.

Harry sonrió con fuerza y abrazó a su madre enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia como hacía cuando era pequeño y se iba a dormir.

Edward veía a su novio radiante de felicidad, no se podía creer que lo hubiese conseguido. Era afortunado al tener a Harry, y lo sabía; no le dejaría escapar de nuevo y si tenía que morir por él, lo haría.

Harry se separó de su madre para abrazar a su novio, el cual le devolvió el abrazo con cariño y le besaba la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Te amo, pequeño mago.

* * *

Bueno! Pues aquí os dejo el penúltimo capítulo... Sí, el próximo será el Epilogo. Esta historia llega a su fin y no me he dado cuenta.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	25. Epílogo

Contestación de Reviews:

Ryogana: Espero que te guste el final... Besos de chocolate:)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Jajaja bueno esas preguntas se contestarán más abajo... Espero que te guste... Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Yes! Thank you! Chocolate kisses :)

TsukihimePrincess: Ha tardado pero ya está... Espero que el final te guste... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

gabycha: Sí, el final ya llega... Puff lo siento mucho! De todas formas espero que te haya gustado... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Jajaja bueno... y nunca me cansaría de dar besos... jajaja. Supongo que Harry ya que se está comiendo el helado (muy rico por cierto) y encima su amor le está dando besos en el cuello que a todos nos gusta) Harry sale ganando de todas formas! Jajaja. Pobre Edward! Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Si verdad? Es muy bonto... (a mí no me lo hacen :( jooo) Besos de chocolate :)

Keyla1302: Pues te va a decepcionar un poco porque en sí la boda no sale... lo siento. De todas formas espero que te guste el final. Besos de chocolate :)

Tsui Anuart: Jajaja muyyyyy lino y muyyyy dulce! En el fondo Edward es un romanticón jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta contestar a alguien pero he tenido problemas y no me salen. Contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener lenguaje obsceno, fuerte. Contiene slash suave.**

* * *

Epílogo

Llevaban cuatro meses juntos. Fue toda una conmoción cuando al día siguiente aparecieron dados de la mano y más cuando su vampiro le besó en la cafetería.

Bella se puso furiosa pero no proclamó el secreto que rodeaba a los Cullen, tenía demasiado miedo de los magos; se conformó con criticarlos junto a Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, la única de ese grupo que se alegró fue Ángela Webber.

Edward le pidió matrimonio cuando Harry le dijo a su familia que se quería convertir ya mismo. Así que las mujeres de la casa estaban preparando la boda para muy tarde un mes y medio.

Un mes después se casaron en la casa de los Cullen, Harry iba de negro con la corbata verde y Edward también iba de negro pero con la corbata dorada.

Los únicos invitados fueron los Cullen, Ángela, su novio Ben y los amigos de Harry (Susan, su reciente esposo Seamus, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory y su novia Cho Chang)

Los padrinos de la boda fueron Carlsile de parte del vampiro y Emmet de parte de Harry.

Se fueron de luna de miel a la Isla Esme, aunque Harry no lo sabía, era una sorpresa.

La noche de bodas empezaron tomándose un baño en el mar. Edward estaba muy nervioso, no le uqería lastimar.

\- Harry, ¿estás seguro?

\- Sí. ¿Tú no quieres?- preguntó un poco temeroso.

\- Por supuesto que quiero, lo estoy deseando pero no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Entonces no te preocupes.

Se besaron con ternura para luego besarse con pasión, se quitaron los bañadores que era la única prende de ropa que llevaban puesta. Harry le acariciaba el cuerpo y le besaba el cuello, él era el que guiaba.

Mirando esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban le hizo una mamada, lo mejor que pudo. Quería que su marido tuviese un buen recuerdo de esa noche.

Una vez que terminó se tumbó en la cama.

\- Ven.

\- No has dejado que nadie te lo hiciese.

\- Porque quería que tú fueses el primero y el último. No me harás daño.

Edward le hizo caso y le penetró poco a poco después de haberle metido hasta tres dedos como le había indicado el moreno.

Esa noche Harry se durmió agarrado al torso de su hombre con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, misma sonrisa que tenía Edward.

Los días nadaban entre corales, paseaban y se bañaban durante el día y por las noches hacían el amor.

Una mañana Harry se encontraba muy mal, se mareaba y vomitaba.

Edward estaba muy nervioso y preocupado, no sabía qué hacer. Fue Harry el que se dio cuenta de su pequeña tripita e hizo al su marido ir a comprar un test de embarazo, el cual dio positivo.

\- Pero soy un vampiro y somos hombres los dos.

\- Los magos podemos quedarnos embarazados.

\- Pero soy un vampiro- repitió.

\- Eso no importa. Empaca, necesitamos a Carlisle.

Discutió con Edward sobre el bebé pero él se negó a deshacerse de él. Su embarazo duró cuatro meses y medio, se alimentó de sangre la mayor parte de la veces pero lo le importaba.

El día del nacimiento del bebé, Harry fue convertido cuando se rompió la columna y perdió tanta sangre.

Durante la conversión no gritó y cuando despertó fue como si todo fuese normal. Se fue a alimentar junto a su marido y después conoció a su hijo, pero lo que no sabía ni se imaginaba es que no era un bebé si no tres... había tenido trillizos.

James Sirius Cullen Potter, tenía el pelo negro alborotado y los ojos verdes pero un poco más pálidos que los de Harry; sus padrinos era Jasper y Alice.

Anthony Emmet Cullen Potter, sus ojos verdes esmeralda y su pelo cobrizo, sus padrinos eran Carlisle y Esme.

Lilian Elisabeth Cullen Potter con el pelo cobrizo de Edward y los ojos verdes esmeralda, sus padrinos eran Emmet y Rosalie.

Harry tenía un don: conservaba su magia.

Fue todo un acontecimiento cuando un año después los ojos de Harry pasaron de ser rojos, poor ser un neófito a sus antiguos verdes esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.

Fueron muy felices.

Bella intentó hacerles la vida imposible pero con Harry conservando su magia le hizo un hechizo con el que la ataba a no poder decir nada, ni insinuar nada de lo sobrenatural que conocía, si no moriría de una forma dolorosa...

Al final se quedó sola porque estaba obsesionada con su ex-novio, el marido de su ex-novio y la familia. Ningún chico se quería acercar a ella, decían que estaba loca y era peligrosa, se hartaron de ella.

Lo peor que llevaba era que los veía hacer su vida normal, hasta que se tuvieron que mudar porque se les iba a empezar a notar que no envejecían.

Un día harta de no poder localizar a los Cullen gritó: ¡Odio a Harry Potter, ese anormal por ser gay y mago!

Fue un grave error, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Cayó redonda al piso y entró en coma, pero no un coma pacífico para ella, en su mente, su sueño, sentía cómo su sangre hervía, cmo sus huesos se rompían y sus músculos se desgarraban. Ella intentaba gritar pero no podía.

Murió seis meses después.

Lejos de allí, en Singapur, la familia Cullen vivía feliz y sin saber nada de lo que había sucedido en Forks.

Edward se acercó a su esposo, el cual estaba sentado en un risco contemplando el paisaje. Se sentó detrás de él, le rodeó con sus brazos, Harry se apoyó en él con un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- ¿Eres feliz?

\- Mucho. Nunca pensé que se podía ser tan feliz con alguien. ¿Y tú?

\- Siempre había creído que estaría solo el resto de la eternidad, pero un niño pequeño con unos ojos verdes conquistó mi corazón sin nadie saberlo. Y con él soy feliz.

\- Tonto- se rió Harry.

\- Te amo mi pequeño mago.

\- Te amo.

Harry giró un poco la cabeza y Edward aprovechó para capturar esos pequeños labios con los suyos, dándole un beso lleno de amor.

* * *

Bueno... este es el último capítulo de esta historia.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han leído, me han dejado sus comentarios y los que me han agregado en sus favoritos.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos vosotros. Gracias!

Espero que os haya gustado...

Nos leemos en otra historia ;)

Gracias a todos!

Besos de chocolate :)


	26. Nota

Contestación de Reviews:

sjrodgers23: Thank you for reading! I´m glad you liked the story. Chocolate kisses :)

Tsui Anuart: Me alegro de que te haya gustado... Crossover con Percy Jackson? Lo siento pero la verdad es que no me he leído los libros... he visto las dos películas pero nada más... Lo siento! Pero bueno pásate por mis otras historias y tengo más en mente... ;) Besos de chocolate :)

Ryogana: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias a tu por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate:)

TsukihimePrincess: Me alegro muchísimo! Nos vemos! ;) Besos de chocolate :)

sachacaro: Si! Jajaja pues espero que te haya gustado también el final... jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

Keyla1302: Sí, es una pena verdad? Pues sí, al principio la iba a dejar viva pero luego pensé que era mejor así porque ha sido una muerte lenta y muy poco dulce jajaja. Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias... Tengo más en mente no te preocupes jajaja ;) Nos leemos! Besos de chocolate :)

Nadeshiko-Kumiko Xyori Taisho: Jajaja Sí bueno quise dejar eso de la gran J.K. Rowling (aunque haya cambiado un poco los nombres jajaja) Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3X: Jajaja bueno lo siento pero pensé que sería suficiente con lo mal que lo ha pasado... jajajajaja. No en serio, si lo piensas un poco no ha sido una muerte muy dulce que se diga jajaja. Es que ya que se ponen lo hacen de verdad o no? jajaja. Mejor no pienses en eso o si no te dolerá la cabeza... ;) Me alegro de que te guste, de verdad y de corazón. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Un poco jajaja. Ya que no ha habido momentos dulces... jajaja. Nos vemos! Besos de chocolate :)

gabycha: Jajajaja me he vuelto a leer el final y sí un poco dulce ha sido no? jajaja. Nah, yo creo que está bien así y eso de que eres sádica... Bella se lo merecía no te preocupes jajaja. Nos leemos! Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

 **Aviso: Esto no es un capítulo, puede que siga reescribiendo este "capítulo" con más contestaciones aunque no lo creo, por eso me he esperado hasta ahora.**

* * *

Bueno... ya no hay más de esta historia.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han leído, me han dejado sus comentarios y los que me han agregado en sus favoritos. También a aquellos que han leído la historia pero no han comentado... sé que hay muchos porque yo no suelo comentar la verdad... Supongo que la razón es porque cuando leo una historia lleva muuucho tiempo acabado o que ya no la actualizan hace mucho... jajaja.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos vosotros. Gracias!

Espero que os haya gustado...

Nos leemos en otra historia ;)

Gracias a todos!

Besos de chocolate :)


End file.
